The Blade of Eastern Wonderland
by KuroSnow
Summary: A newcomer to Gensokyo leaves his past in our world behind for a new life in the land of Youkai. This is a tale of his adventures and his interactions with the residents of Eastern Wonderland. First person original main character. This is my first published writing, and my first fan fiction. M for strong language and intense danmaku battles.
1. Welcome to Eastern Wonderland

Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou or any of the characters aside from the main character. This is entirely a work of fiction and any similarities to anything is purely coincidental and yada yada yada. Please read this story in a well lit room at a good distance from your screen. This story may cause seizures, temporary blindness, and fits of rage and/or cheering. Do not consume this fan fiction if you are pregnant, nursing, or may become pregnant.

Author's Note: Edit: Okay! The question of why the main character knows Touhous has been answered in Chapter 16. Please enjoy.

/.-: Did massive spell/tense corrections. Thanks to those who pointed them out to me!

Damn it's hot. I raise my hand to shield my eyes against the sweltering sun. It beats down on me cruelly as I survey the work ahead of me. I had given up asking myself why I was out here, I already knew the answer. Money. I have none, and you can't live without money. Road work isn't pleasant, but it always pays good. And nobody asks questions. That is always the worst. 'Where are you from?' 'What made you decide to take this kind of job?' Everybody out here already knew all they needed to know about everybody else. We are all just paying the bills and feeding the mouths. I pick up the sack of gravel at my feet and started hauling it to where it needed to be poured.

"LOOK OUT!" The sound of a car horn fills my ears.

Then, suddenly. Nothing. I watch in slow motion as the car drove by where I was standing a moment before, as if looking through a window. A window with ribbons. Wait, wh-

"WHOA!" I fall on my ass. Looking up is a vicious grin staring down at me. A grin attached to a beautiful, mature, and oddly dressed woman. "Yukari." Her name comes from my mouth. Her smile is starting to unnerve me. I take this time to look around, only to find nothing but darkness around us. Darkness that somehow isn't dark. Her long blond hair dances around her as she nods and leans forward to offer me a hand. I accept it and she pulls me to my feet with inhuman strength. Somehow that's reassuring though. I glance down and see nothing beneath my feet. That's not so reassuring.

"You have a choice now." She says, turning from me, her purple dress seems to flow in a wind that doesn't blow. The void in front of us seems to ripple and split, as two portals open, side by side. "On the left, waits the metal horse which you were about to become physically acquainted with. On the right, a world of monsters." She looks back over her shoulder at me with piercing eyes.

"I have two questions." I tell her, as I move forward to stand beside her. "First, does this world of monsters of yours have a name?"

"Gensokyo." Her reply seems to linger in the air longer than her voice did.

"Second, why me? Why save me? Out of the hundreds of people being hit by cars this instant, what makes me special?" I turn my head and stare into her eyes. Her unwavering eyes that seem to cut the very bonds that hold my body together. If she wanted to kill me, it would be all to easy for her. Suddenly I'm falling. I look up to see that same car going by the mountain road where I was working. It's falling up, away from me. My past, my present. I look down toward my future and see a heavily forested mountain reaching up ever faster to swallow me whole.

My direction changes suddenly when something collides with me.

"ZE?!" A young girl's voice cries out. "Holy shit! It's raining men!" She exclaims, holding me in her arms. I look up to see a beautiful teenage girl, in black and white clothing, her blond hair whipping in the wind, a small braid tied with a light purple ribbon hanging down her shoulder apart from the rest of her unkempt hair. Atop her head is an oversized witch's hat, with a large purple bow. Underneath us is a broom, carrying us through the sky. I'd almost mistake her for a maid if I didn't already know who she was.

"I appreciate you catching me, Kirisame-san. I was starting to wonder how I'd get down from here without dying." I smile at her, thankful that my options weren't a choice between gravity and a car.

"Hah? Have we met before? I don't recognize you..." She says, staring at me intently, as if she were trying to remember what she had for breakfast last week. I laugh at the face she's making, catching her by surprise. "Wha-what? What's so funny?" She demands, gripping me a little harder. It's not entirely uncomfortable, as her hands are comparitively small. I can't help but notice they're also very soft. I shake my head, trying to stem my laughter.

"N-no. We haven't met before. I just-" I stop mid-sentence and turn away, laughing again. "Please... Please stop looking at me like that. I can't take it!" I'm overcome with another laughing fit. "Looking so serious, really doesn't suit you." I bite back more laughter. I probably really shouldn't tick off this girl, she has enough power to smear me halfway across the mountain if she wanted. Or she could just drop me. She seems rather taken aback by my plea, and mercifully stops glaring at me. "Th-thanks." I say, trying to catch my breath. "I just got here. It's nice to meet you." I say, extending a hand. She looks at my hand as if it were a cobra, and then at me, before releasing her iron grip on me shaking my hand.

"Like-wise..." She says warily. "Now, where can I drop you off?" She asks curtly. I start to open my mouth to answer her and stop. I look down and around. Where could I go? I hadn't really thought about it. As she flies over Gensokyo, my current question trails off in my mind. My breath catches at the view. A tall towering mountain, Youkai Mountain, looks so small it would fit in the palm of your hand. A blood red fortress stands strong by a glistening lake, Scarlet Mansion and Misty Lake. An impenetrable forest looms ahead, and in the distance, I can see the hustle and bustle of a populated town. The Forest of Magic, and the Human Village. Past the mountain flows a strong river, a lone figure rides it. The Sanzu River. And all around, a slight shimmer in the air, originating from a lone worn building. The border separating this world from our own, and the shrine that watches over it, Hakurei. My sight seeing is cut short as the young girl carrying me coughs, snapping me back to current events. I turn back to face her, caught off guard. I look at her for half a minute before shaking my head.

"I don't rightly know. I just got here." I tell her. "Do you know where I can find a place to stay, and perhaps some work?" The last part causes her to look at me quizzically. "I mean, a means to fend for myself." Still nothing. Of course not, I should have known better. I turn and look back over the landscape. I remind myself again that this world is one of power and boredom, the inhabitants of Gensokyo have no obligations, and too much time. A world of leisure, or so I thought.

"Ah, I give up!" Kirisame-san's exclamation pulls me from my thoughts again. "Reimu'll know what to do you with you. I was just on my way over there anyway, ze." I nod in agreement, and she turns the broom toward the worn shrine. I somehow can't help but smile some in anticipation.


	2. The Gensokyo Brochure

"Here we are, ze!" Kirisame-san says as she brings us low to the ground, right in front of the shrine. She shoves me off the broom before sliding gently off it herself. I look around the old shrine. Unmistakably Shinto in design, the wood is worn and polished with age and weather. Kirisame-san leaves me and heads around the back of the shrine, unconcerned with me. I walk up the front stairs and stand before the offertory box. I sneak a peak inside, to see little more than a cobweb hiding from the sun in one of the corners. I dig around my pockets and pull out my wallet. Opening it I find it in little better shape than the box in front of me. My last 1000 Yen bill. I pull it out of my wallet, folding the now-empty canvas and returning it to my pocket. I hold my offering low over the box, and let the bill slip from my hand. It floats gently down inside, narrowly avoiding the cobweb's grasping strands. I clap my hands together and take a deep breath. I don't even know what to pray for. I smile a little and thank the god of the shrine, not even knowing which god even watches over this worn housing. I look around and follow the blond haired witch to the back of the shrine. There she sat on the boards of the shrine, her legs hanging over the ground below, swinging her feet. A wide grin made its home on her face, as she laughs and jokes with another girl her age. The other one looks over my way. She must be the same age as Kirisame-san, no more than 19, she wears a large red bow in her long black hair, and a red dress with detached white sleeves. The maiden of the shrine, Hakurei Reimu. I give her a slight bow in respect, and she nods at me.

"Marisa tells me you fell from the sky. Are you a youkai?" She asks me. He manner is casual, but her voice is sharp. I shake my head. "Human?" I nod. "Are you from Gensokyo?" I shake my head again. "How did you get in the sky? No, wait. Let me guess. Yukari." I smile and nod, hearing Hakurei let out Yukari's name with an exasperated sigh. "Well, little to be done about it now. You're here, so I can't really throw you out. All humans live in the village, So that's where you'll go." I waited to hear the rest of it. The minutes passed slowly.

"That's it?" I ask her. She nods at me, as if expecting me to thank her for all her help and be on my way. "All you have to say?" She nods again, and gives me a little shoo motion. "No 'Welcome to Gensokyo' brochure even?" She shakes her head and shoos me off again. I pause and rub my temples, trying to ease my headache. I take a breath and open my mouth, but I stop. What would I say to her? She owes me nothing. I couldn't ask her to give me anything more than she has, granted that wasn't anything at all to begin with. Sighing, I turn away and start hiking toward the village, waving at them over my shoulder. Hakurei nods contentedly at my back, though Kirisame-san gives me a look of concern when she thinks I'm not looking.

My hike toward the village didn't go as planned. Taking a shortcut through the woods probably wasn't a smart idea either. I supposed I knew enough about woods, having grown up near them when I was a kid, to have made my way through. However, growing up near them and spending time in them aren't exactly the same thing. After a while, one tree looks like the next, and you aren't sure if you passed the same flower bush four times or five anymore.

I am starting to get ready to head back to the shrine and take the path and call the last four hours a loss, when a loud grinding sound followed by a series of bangs and a crunch came from nearby. I head toward the sounds to find the road passing right by where I was traveling, much to my combined relief and frustration. In the road is an odd looking contraption made of gears and recycled metal, and atop it sits a small girl in a blue dress with many pockets, her blue hair in twin tails and adorned with a green hat. On her back is a large knapsack filled to the brim. It looks like it should unbalance a young girl like that, but it doesn't seem to bother her in the least. A string of curses and other unmentionable words drifts over to my ears from her direction. I can't help but chuckle a little. Her head darts in my direction as she sees me walking over. She turns to dash and then stops, looking at her invention. Her eyes flicker back and forth between me and the machine, deciding whether to abandon it or not.

"Yo." I say, raising a hand in greeting. She turns and dashes into the trees, leaving her creation behind. I shake my head and walk closer to the geared beast. Looking at it closer, it resembles a bare-bones car powered by means of a bicycle. Upon further examination, I find the chain of the bike got caught in the gears turning the wheels of the vehicle. Removing the chain from the bike, I start working the chain out of the gears it's caught in. After almost a half hour of gentle effort, the chain comes free, thankfully in one piece. Looking back at the bicycle, it turns out she had added a second chain, instead of using the first. While the pedals had been turning the wheels, they had also been spinning the back wheel, had it still been there. Sitting down, and wishing I had a tool, I work the gear turning the wheels on the machine away from the gears of the the wheels themselves. Finally I return the bike to the contraption and hook the chain back up to it. Giving the pedals a turn to test if it works, I'm rewarded with the sound of the chain catching the gear teeth, and the wheels start to spin. A gasp emits from the bushes nearby, and the young girl rushes out to see her invention in working condition again, a glow on her face. "Will you talk to me now?" I ask her, offering the chain I removed to her. She looks up at me, almost surprised I'm still around, then looks away, her face turning a deep rouge. She glances back toward her hiding spot in the bushes, then looks back at me. I smile and continue to hold out the chain. She nods gingerly and reaches up slowly, delicately taking the chain from my hand, as if trying not to touch me. "You know, you can get more power out of the bike pedal if you swapped the gear on the bike with the gear on the axle. It'll mean fewer rotations of the pedals to turn the wheels." I say, pointing at the smaller gear on the pedals. She looks up at me, as if sizing me up. She nods slowly and pulls out some tools and sits down in front of the vehicle. Those would have been nice to have an hour ago.

"We're... Friends. Right?" She stops working and looks at me intently as she waits an answer. I stop and look thoughtful for a minute. Then I turn to her and nod. I start patting my pockets looking for something when I hit my heavy maglight hanging off my belt. Always keep a torch with you, was what I was told. I look at it and pull it out of my belt. She looks at me warily. I smile, and turn the flashlight on, and shine it where she was working. The young girl's gasp of amazement makes me smile, and I turn and offer her the torch. She looks at the maglight and back at me. "Can I really?" I nod and show her how to use it before offering it to her once more. She grabs it and plays with it a few minutes before remembering her task of the bike-powered car. After a few minutes she's successfully swapped the gears, made easier by the light of the torch. She gets on it then turns and looks at me. "There's... another project I have in my workshop that I can't figure out. Would you... Do you want to look at it?" She asks me. I shrug and nod. Why not?

"Yeah, I guess I can take a peek. How far is it?" She beams brightly at me then gestures for me to get on her bike. "Come again?" She gestures again more eagerly. I sigh and resign myself to my fate. This bike wasn't made for two people.


	3. Engineers, Friends

The cold dirt lays pressed against my face. I'd roll over on to my back, but I don't think my lower half could handle it. The young girl stands over me, looking at me with concern, mumbling to herself about reworking the design of the Carcycle to accomodate passengers. I start to wonder she's more worried about me or the vehicle. A few minutes go by and I finally pull myself to my feet, causing her to scurry backwards as if I was a zombie raising from the dead. Stretching a little, I give her a nod and let her know I'm okay. She accepts my word for it smiling, and gestures sweepingly at a low wooden building before us. Our destination. It's a small place, little more than a flat with a garage. She leaves our chariot to go remove a heavy iron lock from the garage, opening the double door for us to enter. Inside is a steampunk dream come true of gadgets, widgets, inventions, and other various creations of mechanical and magical nature. I slowly wander inside, following my guide.

"I'm sorry for the mess." She calls back to me, from some where in a pile of indecipherable gizmos and enigmas across the room. I'm amazed she can even find her way through this place. Reminds me a little of my room, actually. I smile slightly at some distant memory, then frown, pushing it away from my thoughts. I decide to focus my attention on the first thing that catches my eye. I scan the room for anything that seems to stand out from the myriad of apparatuses. Resting on some other unidentifiable mechanism was a small speaker. I climbed my way through the mire of ingenuity over to the small abandoned design. I peered at it closer when I heard her call over to me. "You can ignore that, it was a failed attempt. I was hoping I could get it to make sound or something, but it didn't work. Besides, the Prismriver sisters have all kinds of magic for that. I could just use some of that." She said, appearing next to me. I pick it up and pull the cone off, peering inside to it's inner workings. It was simple enough, and I had seen enough of them before to realize what she had missed. I turn to her and ask if she has any wire on her. After a few seconds of rummaging in one of her dozens of pockets, she pulls out a thin piece. gently wrapping it tight around the central cylinder and replacing the cone, I hand it back to her.

"Please try it again, when you get a chance. It should work better now that it has a voice coil." I nod, satisfied with my own work and turning away from her to look for another project. Fixing things always made me feel a little good inside.

"You... You're not from Gensokyo, are you?" She asks quietly. I shake my head. "Where are you from?" She asks. I turn to answer her when there's a knock at the open doors. We turn to see Yukari standing in the doorway, smiling.

"Hi~." She calls, sauntering her way over to us. It takes her a little longer than she probably anticipated to find a path clear enough to achieve this. This doesn't seem to bother her much, in fact, she even seems to be enjoying drawing out this encounter. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" She asks as she finally closes the distance. We both shake our heads. "Well good. Actually, I have something I wanted to ask you, Na-" I cut her off there.

"So why didn't you ask me before?" I question her, trying to pull the conversation elsewhere. The young blue haired girl next to me looks at me curiously, wanting to seek further explanation, but not daring to ask. I give her the answer she was seeking. "When she brought me to Gensokyo." I turn back to Yukari. "You really don't have anything you want to ask, do you?" Her smile never fades, but I can't read her expression.

"There's a lot about you that I want to know." She says. We both know it's a lie. She already knows everything she wants to. "And she definitely looks like she would like to know as well." Yukari says, gesturing to my twin-tailed friend. She shakes her head violently, trying to stay out of the argument between the blond and myself.

"She's more than welcome to ask herself. She doesn't need you doing it for her." I tell Yukari, while turning to the intimidated young girl beside me. "Is there anything at all you'd like to ask? It's okay. I'll answer whatever you want." I offer her, trying to relieve the tension. I can't describe the look in her eyes as she looked up in to mine. It will stay with me forever.

"We... We haven't been properly introduced yet." Her voice shakes a little but stays strong. "My name is Kawashiro Nitori, Kappa engineer. Um, Um..." She fishes around for something to say about herself. The corners of Yukari's lips turn upward. She's definitely up to something. "I like cucumbers and taking things apart... It's nice to meet you." Kawashiro-san finally finishes, losing a lot of the strength that she had opened with.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kawashiro-san. I'm Alarik Snow, handyman. I enjoy fixing things and my favorite thing to eat is noodles." I offer her my hand. She looks at Yukari who frowns a little. I give the displeased woman a glare, hoping she'll back off and bring it up to me later, when others won't get caught in the middle of it. She relents and shrugs. The kappa looks back at me and takes my hand, giving me a weak handshake. Gripping her hand reassuringly, I nod and let go.

"Oh my, look at the time. I should really be getting home." Yukari turns from us, hiding her face. "Maybe you should too, Alarik-kun." She puts extra emphasis on my name. The air in front of her slowly splits and opens, and she disappears inside, the gap fading shut behind her.

"Where do you live, Snow-san?" Kawashiro-san asks me, tugging on my sleeve. "I'll take you there. After some modifications to the Niyonwa Mark Two!" She amends, seeing the grimace on my face and pulling out a wrench, heading for the Carcycle outside. I follow her out the door and stand by the garage, as she takes off her backpack and opens it, fishing inside for parts and materials. "You'll have to come over and play again." She continues as I watch her. "Maybe you can tell me more about human machines. I'd like that." She says, not seeing my mouth slowly downturn to a frown.

"Actually, Kawashiro-san. I just came to Gensokyo today. Yukari..." I trail off. Her blue eyes look up from her work and turn to face me, watching intently. "Well, how can I put it." I scratch my ear and walk over, sitting next to Kawashiro-san. The kappa's gaze never leaves me. "I was doing work outside on a road. Then she brought me to Gensokyo, and I ran into Kirisame-san. She took me to Hakurei Shrine, where Hakurei told me to go to the village. I met you on the way over. I don't have a home yet." I tell her, looking at the tools and pieces she has spread on the ground in front of us.

"I... see." She says, not looking away. She stays silent for a long while, mulling over something in her head. Her expression reveals nothing of what she's working through her capable cranium, but she's taking a long time in coming to a conclusion. When I think it'll turn daybreak before she's done, she speaks up. "We're... Friends, right?" She asks. I nod in reply. "Then would you like to stay with me?" The sudden assertion catches me off guard, and I turn my head sharply to look at her. "J-j-just until you find somewhere else to stay! Friends are supposed to help each other out... aren't they...?" I stare at her for a minute, and she fidgets. "Maybe it was a dumb idea..." She whispers quietly.

"Thank you." I smile at her. "I really appreciate it, Kawashi, I mean, Nitori-san. It means a lot to me. And, if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to take you up on that offer. I'll do my best to help out as much as I can, and try not to be a burden." I stand up, brushing myself off, and offering her a hand to help her up.

"It's no trouble at all!" She beams at me. "Here, let me show you where you'll be sleeping." She says excitedly, heading for the house. I smile to myself. She sure changes gears quickly. Following her inside, I see her move aside a wall scroll, and pulling a lever. Part of the floor slides away, revealing a staircase downward. We descend into the darkness, and she lights a few lanterns. I find myself in an underground apartment, complete with kitchen, bathroom, and den. Nitori-san goes through the rooms, pointing them all out to me. When we end up at the other end, she turns toward me and points to a room on her left. "This is my room." She tells me proudly. "And that," She moves to allow me a better view of the room beyond it, "Is where you can stay." I walk to the doorway and peer inside. She lights a lantern just inside the door. It's a simple room, with a dresser, a pretty comfortable looking bed, a box for storage, and a nightstand. It feels rather spacious, though I account that to the lack of furnishings or personal belongings.

I walk over to the bed and sit down on it. Looking up at Nitori-san, I start to feel the exhaustion of the day. "Would you mind at all if I went to bed now?" She smiles and shakes her head, waving good night to me. I return the gesture and she closes the door as she leaves. The siren call of the sheets almost takes me that instant. I fight back the urge and untie my work boots. The sudden return of blood to my feet causes me to groan from the ache. I force myself to stand on my protesting feet so that I can remove the rest of my road work uniform. As I pull the coarse shirt from my back, I look at it. Is this really all I own now? I hadn't even thought about it. I don't even have my cell phone, it's back in my lunch box in the outside world, along with my apartment keys. The dirty shirt slips from my hands and flops to the floor. Slowly undoing my pants and letting those fall limply from my body, I climb into the waiting comfort of soft cloth sheets and the embrace of sleep.

T/L Note: Niyonwa means Two Four Wheel.

T/L Note: Keikaku means plan.


	4. A Lack of Wardrobe

It wasn't yet daybreak, but I was awake. And for some reason, I was on the floor. I must have rolled out of the bed during the night. Peeling myself from the floor boards, I find I'm covered with sweat. I look to my clothes on the floor, and consider otherwise. I slowly open my door and stick my nose into the room next to mine. Nitori-san is sprawled across her sheets, with what looks like a Rubik's Cube in her hands. I smile and look around her room. I didn't really examine it last night. The room is equal measures the room of a mechanic and a girl, cluttered with plushies, tools, posters of cute things and of cars. I turn and leave the sleeping girl be and head up the stairs and outside. Even in my skivvies, the midsummer chill isn't unpleasant. Not far from me the Niyonwa is still laying in pieces, in the process of redesign. I lean against the building and look up to the stars. They shine clearly in the night sky. When was the last time I had seen them? The light pollution by my apartment made it impossible to see anything. I turned my thoughts from the stars to last night.

That dream was so vivid. So real. So... What was it about? I cursed my inexperience with dreams and remembering them. I cupped my head with my right hand. It felt important. So why couldn't I recall it? There were two people in it. I remember that much. Who though? I my head against my palm. The dream had slipped away.

Maybe an hour had passed by the time the sweat on my skin had dried and sapped the warmth from my body. It doesn't feel it, but the air is really humid. I pull myself to my feet and get ready to go back inside when a blue-haired blur busts out of the door, knocking me back down. She stops and turns to me looking a little panicked. Relief seeps into her expression as she realizes it's me, and she begins to berate me for disappearing on her.

"There you are! I had no idea where you had gone, I went to go check up on you and found your bed empty, so I looked around the house but you were no where to be found! I started to worry and thought maybe someone had kidnapped you or worse, that you left forever! Do you have any idea how worried I was - OH MY GOD WHY ARE YOU IN YOUR UNDERWEAR?!" Nitori-san's eyes widen and her face turns a bright red as she realizes my current state of dress. I shrug at her.

"Well, my only clothes are so dirty that running around in the buck is a more suitable alternative to putting them back on. Speaking of dirty, I could use a shower myself. I woke up adhered to the floorboards with sweat." I press my palm against my stomach, and peel it away slowly to illustrate my point. Nitori-san cringes a little at the sound, similar to slowly peeling tape. A second later, I'm being hosed down with a powerful jet of water, not unlike a fire hose. When it finally stops, I stand shakily, dripping wet, and a little bit shocked. I wasn't ready for that, but I'm sure I deserved it. I look at my attacker, to see a mischeivious grin on her face. One that is quickly replaced with her own surprise and embarrassment.

"TURN AROUND!" She yells at me. I look at her quizzically as she points at me. I look down at myself to see my boxers drenched. Drenched and clinging to my figure tightly. I turn around, grinning. "And wipe that smirk off your face!" Another blast of water assaults me from behind, feeling quite good on my sore back. When she is done, she doesn't say anything. I look over my shoulder at her, and can't tell if she's laughing or blushing. My best guess would be both and I have an idea why. Reaching behind myself, I find the back of my shorts also clung to my skin, leaving very little to Nitori-san's imagination. I walk over to the door, ignoring her as she watches. When I get to the front door, I open it, pause, and remove my soaked underpants, much to her astonishment. I wring them out outside the door, and walk inside, heading for my room.

After I get to my room, I realize I'm in even more of a predicament than before. Not only do I not have clean clothes, I also don't have clean, or dry, underwear. A knock at my door a minute later, interrupting my contemplation. "Uhm... Snow-san... I brought you a towel, if you would like one. I'll just leave it hanging on the door here..." Nitori-san's quiet voice travels to me as if the slightest breeze might blow it away. I thank her and listen as she walks away. Cracking the door open slightly, I retrieve the cloth off the handle, and shut the door again. I savor the feeling of the fluffy fabric over my skin as I dry off. After I'm done, I wrap the towel around me and leave my room, looking for my host.

I find her in the kitchen making coffee. The aroma fills the room, a sweet and bitter smell. She turns as she hears me coming. "Feel better now?" She asks. I nod and thank her. I give her a look that seems to ask her the same question. She blushes a little bit and turns back to the coffee pot. "Would you like some?" She asks, gesturing to the pot. Smiling, I accept her offer. She pulls down two mugs and pours us each one. I don't see any sugar or cream around, and watch as she drinks it black. I don't mind and follow suit.

"Hazelnut blend. Very nice." I comment, giving my approval. The sweetness of the hazelnut almost removes the need for any sugar at all. Almost. I drain the mug and look at the pot. She offers me a refill, and I grin. "Of course." I say, holding the mug out to her as she tops it off. "So, as much as I enjoy cosplaying as a Bath House Youkai, do you know anywhere I can expand my wardrobe?" I ask Nitori-san. She sips her coffee as she considers my request.

"Well, I suppose Alice-san could make you some clothes. She spends all day sewing. She's quite good at it, have you seen the little dolls she makes?" She asks me. I nod. I haven't seen them in person, but I've heard tell. Emptying her own cup, she takes my barren mug as well, and puts them in the sink. She adjusts her cap and looks me up and down. "How would you like a job?" She grins.


	5. Threads and a Shower

"Here, put these on." Nitori-san tells me as she throws some clothes at me and closes my bedroom door. I look at the articles in my hands. I'm holding little more than a modified dress that was cut in half to make a skirt, the top half having had the sleeves removed, and a hat like Nitori-san's. I shake my head and sigh. Going out naked would be better than this. Anything but this. A knock comes at my door as Nitori-san gets impatient. "Hurry up in there, we haven't got all day. A lot to do!" Once again, I'm left with little choice. I quietly don the garments. As I'm fixing the cap on my head, she swings the door open. "What's taking you so long?" She demands, then stops and stares at me. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all..." She grimaces. I pull on the bottom of the skirt a little trying to cover more of my legs, and reduce the chance of anyone seeing that I'm going commando underneath. I debate the value of swapping the skirt for the towel. She shakes her head and grabs my wrist, dragging me towards the Carcycle. I'm never going to live this down. My life in Gensokyo will end as abruptly as it started. The only good news I have to look forward to is that the Niyonwa Mark Two has had a second seat added. Fighting back the urge to cry, I sit on it, taking care to tuck the skirt underneath me.

The trip to Alice's house was rather short, due to our vehicle's improvements. I was just thankful that we didn't meet anybody on the way here. Standing before Alice's door, trying my best to hide behind Nitori-san, she knocks. The response comes quickly. "Coming!" The sound of a chair sliding and footsteps can be heard before the door opens. A short-haired blond stands there, clad in a simple yet elegant dress with a pink ribbon sash and a white shawl. "Oh, Nitori! What timing. My sewing machine broke last week, and I was thinking about... coming... to..." She trails off as she spots me behind the kappa. "Oh my. Who's this?" My companion smiles awkwardly and turns to me.

"This is Alarik Snow-san. He just came to Gensokyo and he needs some clothes." She explains. I don't have to look at Alice to know she was agreeing strongly in her head. "I was hoping you could make him some. I'll fix the machine for free in return." Nitori-san finishes with an offer. Alice doesn't look away from me as she contemplates the monumental task ahead of her. Finally she sighs and nods, turning and heading back into the house, leaving me and my friend to follow. We enter and close the door behind us.

The house is rather large, but cluttered with various books and dolls. Much of the furnishings look handmade where possible, the table cloth, the curtains, the cushions on the chairs around the dining table. My blue haired guardian leaves my side to go look at the malfunctioned sewing machine. Alice looks up at me from where she sits at the table, a half completed doll in her hands. "Would you like some tea, or snacks?" She asks curtly. I nod quietly. "Shanghai doll, would you?" She calls. Moments later a small doll in a black dress with a white apron comes out carrying a tray, with tea and snacks, placing it on the table. After completing its task, it turns and stares at me with it's unblinking eyes. I'm about to move toward the table to get some tea, when it feels just a little bit breezy. Alice's face turns about seven shades of red. I quickly reach down to push the skirt back down from where Shanghai's sister, Hourai had decided to reveal a little bit more of me than I would have preferred. I quietly walk over to table and sat down, holding the skirt the entire time. Shanghai placed a cup of tea in front of me before turning to Hourai and exchanging high fives. I resist the urge to push the dolls off the table. "I'm so sorry about that." Alice apologizes from behind her own cup of tea. "I'll be sure to discipline them later." I try to smile and wave it off. I sip the tea quietly, barely tasting the bittersweet flavor.

"Fixed it!" Nitori-san announces as she stands from her task. She looks between Alice and myself as she approachs the table. "Huh? Did I miss something?" She asks, confused. We both shake our heads, trying to deny the event ever happened. Shrugging her shoulders, my friend sat next to me, taking her own cup from the tray. "Thank you for the tea." She said before taking a drink.

"So, Snow-san, was it?" Alice addresses me. I nod. "What kind of clothes would you like?" She asks cautiously, as if expecting a request for a dress. I shake my head.

"Just something simple, a little loose, and easy to move around in, with extra pockets." I say, reaching for a cookie from the plate of finger food. I take a bite as I watch Alice get up and move to the freshly repaired sewing machine. It's a little burnt, but good.

"Well aren't you specific. So basically I'm free to put you into whatever I feel like." She says, slightly menacingly. I feel a cold chill run down my spine. I slowly chew the cookie in my mouth, the taste having changed from something sweet to something filled with dread. Swallowing the cookie, I take a breath.

"I'll... trust you judgement." I say, hoping I don't come to regret this decision. Well, even if she dressed me like Kirisame-san, it couldn't be any worse than my current outfit. A few minutes later, she placed some folded cloth in front of me.

"You can get dressed in the other room. There's a mirror in there as well." She says, not looking at me. I thank her as I take the clothes and stand up, moving to the other room to try them on. I quickly discard the makeshift tanktop and skirt and lay out the freshly sewn ensemble in front of me. Made entirely of a midnight blue cloth with red and yellow accents sewn into it, I have to appreciate the quality craftsmanship. She was even kind enough to make me some underwear with it. As I slip into it, I'm surprised at how soft it feels. I rub the sleeves in my hands. They're surprisingly smooth and soft, not unlike silk, but it feels very strong. Stretching, I find it fits very well, yet leaves me a lot of room to move. I do a few jumping jacks to get used to it. I don't think I've ever had an outfit this high quality before.

"Well? How is it?" I hear them call from the other room. I glance in the mirror real quick. There stands my rugged five foot ten frame, clad in dark clothes. It's been a while since I last looked in a mirror, I've almost forgotten what I looked like. I move closer and peer at my mug. Dark stubble covers my jawline, and runs up my sideburns into my hair, which is fairly long now. I haven't cut it in almost two years now, as it reaches just past my shoulderblades. I rub my eyes, which have light bags underneath them, careful not to dislodge my contacts. I don't like them, but you can't wear safety goggles over glasses. It's a little strange seeing my face without the familiar pair of lenses. "Well, it doesn't look half bad." Comes Alice's voice from behind me. I turn to see Alice and Nitori-san looking at me from the doorway. "Though, something's missing." Alice rubs her chin in thought. The kappa beside her furrows her brow as she tries to contemplate the man in front of her. I suppose a shower and new threads really does wonders for a guy. "Ah ha!" The doll maker declares, interrupting Nitori-san's meditations. She walks over to my discarded clothing, and picks up the hat. Walking over to me and pulling it over my head, she nods, satisfied with her own work. My blue haired friend nods and grins, giving me a thumbs up. I thank Alice whole heartedly. "Of course. I am the best after all. Why else would you come to me?" She turns away from us, boasting proudly. I smile and thank her again. I nod at Nitori-san, who returns the gesture, content that our task here was finished. We head for the door, saying farewell to Alice. Not even noon, and still the day was ahead of us. I adjust the hat on my head and take my seat behind Nitori-san on the vehicle.


	6. Store of Unidentified Oddities

Author's note: Sorry for the delay between chapters. School, Family, Writer's block. That jazz. Next chapter should be up in less than a week though, and will come our first epic danmaku battle! Look forward to it!

I let myself off the Niyonwa, stretching and looking around. Nitori-san had parked us in front of a odd building, cluttered with various items around the outside. Totem poles, fishing poles, various plants and vases, you name it. I look around at the assorted junk as Nitori-san walks up to the door and knocks. I can hear voices inside.

"Rinnosuke-san, are you in?" She calls as she opens the door. She stops suddenly, and stares. I peek inside and see Hakurei and Kirisame-san entangled in an argument, staring at my blue-haired friend. Reimu is holding Marisa's hat, and the ordinary magician is pulling on the miko's dress, revealing a suggestive amount of skin. The shop keeper is avoiding the situation, burying his nose so far in a book I'm sure he can smell the paper. I raise an eyebrow at the scene. Nitori-san scurries behind me, peeking at the entwined pair. "M-M-M-Marisa-san? What are you doing? Here, I mean..." She stutters and mumbles. I peer at her as she uses me as a shield, and walk into the store. She clings to my back, refusing to relinquish her protective shield.

"Yo, how've you been since yesterday?" I ask them sheepishly. "I'd say 'long time, no see', but it hasn't even been 24 hours." I shrug, trying to dismiss the awkward atmosphere. The puzzled looks on their faces tell me that I not only failed, but also succeeded in confusing them. I pull off my hat and mess up my hair, pulling some strands in front of my face. Reimu drops the hat in shock. Kirisame-san can only manage to point and move her mouth wordlessly. I grin and fix my hair before replacing my cap on my head. I gesture to Reimu and mimic a gesture of pulling a kimono back up. It takes her a minute to catch my drift and look down at her current state of dress, before sharply turning and fixing her attire, stopping a minute to punch Marisa for having disheveled her clothing. Then the miko grabs Kirisame-san and drags her outside, muttering something about settling what they started. I turn to watch them pass, and Nitori-san moves to stay behind me, both for her shyness, and to stay out of Hakurei's warpath. I don't particularly blame her.

After they leave, and the sounds of Danmaku can be heard outside, we continue up to the counter. "Rinnosuke-san-" My Kappa companion begins, before the shop keeper cuts her off. She gives a chuckle before continuing. "I know you said it wasn't for sale, but I brought something I think you'd be very interested in." She bargains with him. He raises an eyebrow at her, before dog-earing his book and closing it, setting it on the counter. He turns toward us and leans forward on his elbows, steepling his fingers as he stares toward us. Nitori-san swallows in nervousness. She turns toward me and gestures at me as if I'm the prize behind door number two. "Him." Rinnosuke's eyebrows come down in derision. As he starts to pick his book back up, she goes on. "He's from the outside." He stops again, and looks at me, as if determining my worth. He pulls out something from under the counter and puts it on top, not taking his eyes off me. Is this a test? I look down at the item, as he pulls his hand away from it. There lies a can opener. I sigh.

"You guys don't have cans in Gensokyo, do you? I keep forgetting all the conveniences I used to take for granted." I say, scratching my head. I pick it up, open and close it a few times, before spinning the handle on it. I consider the thought that I won't be able to have instant ramen again, unless I make a devil's deal with the Border Youkai, Yukari. I grimace, before returning to the present and putting the opener back on the counter, asking for a piece of paper and a pen. Rinnosuke walks over to a pile of things, and pulls a pen out of a mug, one of the many items he found to not be worth a lot, before returning and handing me the pen, and sliding me a blank paper. I make a crude drawing of a can, a cylinder with raised lips, then an even more unrefined drawing of the can opener on the rim, picking the opener up and demonstrating. Rinnosuke looks disappointed, before taking the opener and putting it back. I ask if I can keep the pen, and he considers for a second before nodding. I deposit it in one of my many pockets. Pens are always good to have. He leaves us and walks into the back, coming back moments later with a box. I raise an eyebrow, and Nitori-san jumps with glee. He puts in the counter, and stops her as she reaches for it. She frowns and shrugs. Then she turns to me and puts on the most adorable puppy dog face I have ever seen. "Cheater." I say, before nodding. She thanks me before grabbing the box and depositing it in her backpack. I turn to Kourin and let him know I'm ready. He brings out an assortment of items. A keyboard, a car jack, a power strip, a box fan, super glue, and what looks to be a sheet of thick black cloth. I go over each one and how's it used, explaining electricity in the process, a lengthy endeavor at best. I pick up the cloth, and pull on it, testing it.

"Please don't rip it." Rinnosuke asks me. I reassure him that wasn't my plan, and continue to test the fabric. After a while it finally clicks.

"Rinnosuke-san. This wouldn't happen to be Kevlar, would it?" He nods, a little proud that he got a reaction out of me. "Do you have any more of this?" I ask. He shakes his head and shrugs. I put it back on the counter. "Shame. Alice could do some impressive things if you got her enough of it." He looks interested, but leaves the discussion untouched. He pulls out one last item, a case. I stare at the case in disbelief. It's one I'm quite familiar with. I worked with them a lot in the job I had before I came to Gensokyo. I gingerly reach for the case and open it. Indeed, inside are three bricks of what looks like reddish clay. I recognize it immediately. "Semtex, otherwise known as commercial explosive." I say quietly. The case is a complete kit, meant for emergency blasting or demolition, such as a landslide or collapsed building. I close the case. "What do you want for it?" I ask. Nitori-san looks at me, concerned. Rinnosuke starts to slide the case back to him when I put my hand on it. "This isn't up for debate." I say, staring him in the eye. "What do you want for the case." Nitori-san looks panicked. We both knew Rinnosuke never gave out freebies. She opened her bag and rustled around in it, causing Kourin to peak an eyebrow. Nitori-san finally pulls out the maglight I had given her yesterday, and shows it to the merchant, demonstrating its use. He stares at the torch and then at the case. Finally nodding and accepting the trade. I nod and take the case. Apparently he must have seen more practical applications for the torch than for the plastic explosive. I thank my friend, who seems a little disappointed at the loss of the maglight. I smile. "I'll get you something better, one of these days. Promise." She shakes her head.

"You already have." She smiles, pulling out the box. "Shall we go home?" She asks, putting it back in her bag. I nod, and we leave the shop, and it's owner. Outside the ground is littered with scorch marks and holes, a miracle the building wasn't hit. Not far from us, Hakurei and Kirisame-san are laying on the ground, panting for breath. It doesn't look like there was a victor. We both frown at them, and get back on our vehicle.

"So, what's in the box, anyway?" I ask as we pull away from the shop and the surrounding battlefield. She smiles and winks at me.

"It's a secret."


	7. Battle in the Evening Twilight

/.-: Sorry for the late update. I've been succumbing to the pressure of class. Short actiony chapter, but I'm writing the next one right now, so it'll be up soon, double update day. Also, all author's notes will be "/.-" from now on, because I don't want to write "author's note" every time. (YouTube: "Alice's Slash Dot Dash", no reason.)

The sky had turned orange and the sun was starting to kiss the horizon as we rode back towards Nitori-san's house. Relatively satisfied with how the day had gone, this morning doesn't seem half as bad anymore. I enjoy the scenery passing by, basking in the warm glow of the setting sun. I hear a humming coming near, and turn left to face it to see a swirling miasma of darkness approaching rather swiftly. Before I can react, it smacks into us, knocking over our ride and taking the three of us with it. I catch Nitori-san as gravity takes over and use my body to cushion her fall. Fortunately, she's rather light.

"What, what, what!" She cries out, in combined shock of the collision and the embrace. The ground races up to meet us, and the landing wouldn't be so bad, if the Niyonwa wasn't on top of my leg. My ankle twists painfully as the vehicle comes down on it, and I can feel it already swelling in protest. I grimace as I drag myself from under the pile of metal, with the kappa still on top of me. "You can let go any time." She says indignantly. I smile and relinquish my hold on her, and she pulls herself to her feet. She looks at me as I remain sitting, and offers me a hand. I shake my head and point to my foot. It only takes her a glance at it to see it inflating painfully. Frowning, she puts a hand on her hip and sighs.

"Did anyone catch the license plate of that OUCH!" My smart ass comment is cut off as a sharp pain jolts through my left arm. I look at it and the black cloud is clinging to my arm. I reach in with my other arm and smack it's inhabitant on the head. "LET GO! I'm not on the menu, damn it!" The occupant relinquishes her vice grip on my arm and floats away a short distance.

"Is that so?" She asks rather disappointed. I look down and see a bloody bite mark on my arm. "You smell so delicious... Please, just a small snack? An appetizer? You're ripe and juicy." Her voice taunts me lyrically as she drifts closer. Nitori-san steps between me and my predator.

"My friend is not for eating!" She says, angrily. She takes up a fighting stance, and forms blue danmaku bullets around her, preparing for a fight. The ball of darkness starts laughing at us.

"Is that so?! Is that so!" The laughter turns from joyous to menacing. The darkness thins a little bit so we can see the shaded girl within, a small child-sized blond with what looks like a ribbon tied in her hair, and wearing what looks like a black dress, though it's hard to tell through the shadow. Rumia, her name clear in my head. Her own multicolored ammunition takes form around her. I grimace at the thought of what's to come. I crawl over to the toppled Niyonwa as the fireworks start, fighting to right the vehicle. A few shots fly by my head, causing me to duck instinctively. Leaning heavily on the carcycle, I push it toward the tree line, using it to shield me from the deadly projectiles piercing the surrounding air. A few hit the bike and dent the side of it. As I finally guide it to the safety of the foliage, I sit down alongside it, using it as a protective shield, but peeking from around the front. Nitori-san's power is frightening, and her fighting spirit shows as she unleashes storms of bullets, fanned out in parallel. The blond girl uses her cloud of darkness to obscure herself, so that Nitori-san has a hard time hitting her, and returns fire with sporadic and thinly spaced bullets.

"Night Sign: Night Bird!" The sphere of darkness thins again, as overlapping waves of twin color bullets throw themselves at my Kappa friend. Nitori-san smiles and sidesteps between the bullets of each wave.

"Child's play!" She calls out, throwing a few scattered bolts back at Rumia. As Rumia's card ends, Nitori-san grins. "You seem to like hiding, but let me show you how it's done! Optics: Optical Camouflage!" My companion slowly vanishes from sight, criss-crossing cones of deadly waves forming around Rumia. The blond grins.

"You think I can't handle this little bit?" She says, taunting Nitori-san, her ribbon bouncing in her hair. As she turns to step into the safest area of the barrage, she turns into the last rays of the evening sun, blinding her. As she cries out in pain and shields her eyes with her arm, she's caught in the brunt of the spell card, and is thrown clear of the road, landing in the brush on the other side of the road. Nitori-san ends the card early and returns to view, walking over to where Rumia had fallen.

"And if you try to eat him again, I'll never forgive you." She says, before turning away from her beaten opponent and heading over to where I'm sitting. She pulls the Niyonwa back to the road, before returning to me to help me back on our transport.

"Is that so..." Rumia's voice floats from the bushes as she lay dazed. My friend pays no heed to the beaten girl, and gets back on the carcycle, leaving the battlefield behind us.

We arrive at her house, and she helps me inside, as I lean on her, limping. She has no issue holding my weight up, and I remember she's not human. I reprimand myself for forgetting, but it's hard not to, when she seems so similar to my past every day life, despite having oddly coloured hair. I thank her as she sits me down on my bed, and I work my boots off. She forms a cold sphere of water around my injured ankle and I wince before sighing in relief.

"Too bad we didn't have my torch, hm? Could have just shined it at her till she gave up." I laugh. Nitori-san looks at the bite mark on my arm and frowns. "Oh, don't worry so much. I'll be fine. It'll be gone before three days." She looks up at me without saying anything. I shrug and smile, reaching down and patting her on the head. She forces a smile and goes back to tending my ankle. Fortunately it seems to only be a small sprain, but eighty some kilo's of metal never feel good.

I lay back across the bed, enjoying the soothing feel on my ankle, and before I know it, I fall asleep.


	8. Opening Pandora's Box

/.-: Yay, double update. Longest chapter yet. So much happening, so much to come! Next chapter should be soon... should be. Edit: fixed my italics. Durp.

I start awake, jerking up, pulling the covers off me. I look down at them and blink, trying to remember the night before. I turn and stand, wincing as my ankle complains. I look down and see it wrapped in a tight cloth. I smile to myself as yesterday's events come back to me. I'll have to return the favor some day. I hobble out of my room and down the hall, and peer into her room. She's not inside.

"Are you sure you're okay to be walking around?" She startles me as I'm looking in her room. I turn to face her and almost trip on my bad ankle. Holding on to the wall, I grin sheepishly and nod. She frowns at me, offering me support. I smile and shake my head, working my way toward the kitchen. She goes ahead of me, and I hear dishware clattering around. As I get to the doorway, the warm smell of tea reaches my nose. I smile and unsteadily make my way inside. As I reach the counter, she slides a mug in front of me, a small tea stem floating upright inside. I grin at her and take it, sipping it carefully, almost burning myself on the hot drink.

"Looks like I owe you even more now." I say absent mindedly. She looks at me curiously. "The room, the clothes, the case from Rinnosuke, keeping me from becoming chow, and taking care of my ankle. At this rate, I'll be in debt for life." She reddens and turns away, shaking her head.

"I wouldn't ask you to repay any of that. I mean, you've helped me as well." She says quietly. I reach over and pat her on the head. She frowns at me. "So, what was that case anyway?" She asks, peering at me from under my hand.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what's in the box." I tease, as she swats my hand away. I take another sip of my tea, pretending to ignore her scowl.

"I'll think about it." She says firmly. I shrug and explain to her about the Semtex and how it's used to clear out rubble and other obstructions. She looks thoughtful as she listens and considers. "And it's from the outside?" She confirms. I nod. "So it's non-magickal?" She looks highly interested. I nod again. She takes a drink from her own cup and considers. I frown at her, wondering what's going through her head. "Do you think we can try something with it?" She looks at me again, wielding those dangerously cute eyes, trying to get me to consent without consideration. I already know it's dangerous. I look at her flatly.

"That depends." I answer. "What is it we're trying?" She continues to look at me, begging me with her eyes. I shake my head. I'm far too fond of my limbs to agree to play with explosives without knowing what I'm blowing up. She tries again. I put my cup down and cross my arms. She sighs and gives in.

"While I was looking for inspiration for a new invention, I was out wandering the forest. I came across a boulder with some paper seals on it blocking some kind of cave. I couldn't even touch it. I tried attacking it with magick, but it just got repelled." I rest my head in my hand.

"You want me to open a sealed cave, without knowing what's in it, knowing full well that it's probably sealed for a reason?" I stare at her in disbelief. I'm not sure what I'm more distraught at, the fact that she was asking something so dangerous, or that I'm actually curious. She nods, and put her hands together, pleading. I sigh. "Dammit." I say, relenting and agreeing. She grins and jumps in excitement. She picks her cup back up and drains it quickly. I follow suit and head to put my boots on, frowning at the thought of pushing my ankle.

Even worse was the hike to the cave. Toting a case of blasting plastique and walking uphill in a forest on a sprained ankle was not what I had envisioned for the day's activity. I had foolishly assumed we'd be taking the Niyonwa. As we come upon our destination, almost three hours later, I collapse in the small clearing surrounding the odd structure. There's no other way to define it than a structure. The area around the cave, if it could even be called that, is similar to a garden, a neatly laid out and lined flower bed surrounding the entrance, which is almost a doorway, a large neatly carved stone entry-way leading into the side of the mountain, with a totem-like rock placed in front of it. The rock is covered in what looked to be ofuda, paper charms meant to ward evil. I pick my aching body off the ground and move closer to the warding stone. As I look at the charms, I reach out and touch one. They aren't paper, but instead some kind of tightly woven cloth, similar to silk. The amount of magic contained in them leaves my hands feeling tingly. As I pull away my fingers, I stare at them. Small blue strands of magick arc across the tips like lightning where I had touched the charm. I look back at the kappa, who is keeping her distance by the flowers. She shakes her head, refusing to come any closer. I touch the charm again and try to pull it off the rock. As I try to grasp the cloth, I find no seam between it and the stone, as if it was sewn into the boulder. The magick in the rock jumps from my hand to my shoulder, as if trying to push me away. As if it was alive. I frown and stop trying to grip the charms, and put my hand flat on the stone. The blue sparks leap and dance up my arm, tickling.

"What are you hiding?" I ask the stone. The magick races across my skin. "What are you guarding? Are you here to keep something in? Or to keep someone out?" I push against the stone. The stone feels like it's pushing back. "Will you open for me?" A bolt cracks between us, and strikes my shirt, the blue dancing along the fiber. I grin at the rock. "Last chance." I warn it. The magick cracks against my skin again, stinging a little this time. I pull the demolition case a little closer. Popping open the latches, I pull out one of the three bricks of moldable orange explosive. I work it with my hands a little, stretching it and rolling it, shaping it into a more desirable form. When I'm finally satisfied with it, I press it along once side of the stone, between it and the entrance. The magick charms sting me with little zaps, but I just chuckle at it. I finally put the last of the Semtex in place along the top curve, and then reach back into the kit. I pull out a remote primer and activate it, before sticking it into the reddish clay. A whole brick is probably too much, but I don't want to have to try a second time. I pull out the detonator and close up the kit, putting the latches back in place. I smile as I walk back toward Nitori-san, putting my arm around her and leading her towards cover. She looks at me, a little confused. I smile at her and lead her to a safe distance, where we can watch the explosion from.

"Don't look directly at it." I warn her. I flip the arming switch on the remote trigger, and click it. Then I wink at her and click it again.

The explosion rocks the surrounding forest, the shock wave buffeting us with wind, even at our distance. Yeah, a whole brick was definitely too much. I laugh a little as I watch the stone get thrown clear, somehow undamaged. The trees stop it from going too far. We walk over to the now clear entrance and wait a minute, leaving the case by our hiding spot. Nothing menacing seems to be waiting for us. I really wish I had my torch though. The tunnel inside is dark, the only light coming from outside where we stand. The walls inside are carved smooth stone, and covered with more of those charms. I look at them, and reach out to touch one. It doesn't respond. Using the wall as guidance, I lead the way further inside. After about ten minutes of walking straight, the wall finally gives way to what must be a larger room, judging by the echoes of our footsteps. The sound of metal hitting the floor suddenly echoes through out the room. Much to our relief, a blue glow starts emanating from the walls, the charms waking up. As our eyes adjust to the dim light, I can make out a stone altar in the middle of the room. As I walk toward it, it seems odd, to just have an empty stone altar. Was something on it? I wonder as I walk closer. Suddenly I trip, flailing for something to catch me, the altar breaking my fall. I look down and see a sword on the ground. A ringing sound fills my mind, followed by a groan. I hold my head.

_You there!_ A voice rings inside my mind. _What year is it?_ It asks. I blink, and look at Nitori-san. She shakes her head. She heard it too. I look down at the only other thing in the room. _Yes, yes. It's me._ The blade's voice echoes in my head again. I kneel down beside it. I scratch my chin.

"It's the year 2013, by outside measure." I tell the sword. It doesn't answer for a minute. I look up at my companion. She shakes her head.

_2013?_ The blade finally answers. _Assuming linear time progression, I've been here so long that it's a different calendar? By grace, if I could have committed suicide, I would have by now._ The blade's exasperation is evident.

"That long, huh? What's your name?" I sit down, my knees starting to ache. The blade doesn't answer. "Don't have one?" I ask again. "I find it hard to believe a nameless sword would be sealed in a cave for millennium." The sword remains silent. I use the break to study its form. A straight double edged blade, forged flat with runic carvings in the spine of the sword. The guard curves outward in both directions toward the tip and the hilt. A simple but elegant sword.

_I've lost my name. The only one that comes to mind is Tallac, and it is not mine._ The voice finally answers. I nod. I decide to pay Ms. Patchouli Knowledge a visit. I reach out and touch the sword.

I sit up and put my hand to my head, trying to ease my headache. Nitori-san is kneeling over me, a worried look on her face. I blink a few times, and look at her questioningly. "How long was I out?" I ask, a swirl of blurred images still haunting my thoughts. She shrugs.

"I think thirty minutes, but it's hard to tell in here. There's nothing to judge by." She says, still looking at me worried. I roll over and pick myself off the floor, and turn back to the sword, still laying where it was when I touched it.

"Well, that was more than I was expecting." I say to the blade. It doesn't reply. I reach down grab the hilt again, Nitori jumping to stop me. I reach the sword before she reaches me, and pick it up off the ground. She stops midstep. I look at the steel in my hand. "Well, I'm intrigued. Would you like to come with me?" I ask it. I feel a breeze in my mind.

_Are you serious?_ I nod. _Anything to get out of this blasted hole in the ground! Please, please! Take me away from here!_ I grin. I wonder if Alice does leatherwork. Nitori-san looks at me, worried. I smile at her and pat her on the head. She frowns and holds my wrist. I smile, and gesture toward the exit.

As we leave the cave, the charms on the walls flare and flash, blue magicks dancing along the stonework and across the hallway. I calmly urge my kappa companion forward, as she recoils from every arc and bolt. Leaving the cave took almost twice as long as getting inside. As we reach the outside, I shield my eyes from the glaring sun. The images from the blade returning clearer than before. A woman's face, a man's anger, and the blade, coated in blood. I frown a little, and look toward where I left the demolition case. I retrieve it before we start the long trek back.


	9. Promise Before Dawn

/.-: Zomg. Three chapters in one day. I'm on fire today. This chapter was a little awkward, since there was a lot of one sided conversations going on. I really liked the way the Nitori one played out though.

The hard floorboards greet me cheerily this morning. I roll over onto my back, and look over at the sword propped up in the corner. I wave at it, and flop back on the floor. I stare at the door and debate on seeing if my house-mate is awake. We didn't really talk after we got back last night. She just kept glaring at the steel that now rests in the corner of my room.

_If you're that worried about it, go talk to her. _The sword echoes in my head. I'd gotten used to the blade's spirit invading my thoughts already, after a lengthy conversation about the events for the past several thousand years, as best as I could convey them. History was never my forte, and talking about it puts me to sleep. I glance over at my bed from where I lay on the floor. Shrugging, I pull myself from the boards. I look at the sword, considering my options for now, and decide to come back to that problem. I sigh and scratch my head. I pull on my clothes and leave my room, not bothering to close the door behind me. I head over next room and peer in. A pillow immediately meets my face. I retreat from the doorway, and lean against the frame. After a few minutes of awkward silence, I slide to the floor.

"You know, we're never going to get anywhere if neither of us says anything." I call quietly. After a minute, she gives me a muffled 'mmph'. I smile and sigh. "You're mad at me, aren't you?" I ask softly. Another pause, and another 'mmph'. I chuckle a little. "I'm sorry." 'Mmph.' "I should have asked you before bringing him here." 'Mmph.' "I should have talked to you about it first." 'Mmph.' "I should have been more aware of your feelings." 'Mmph.' "Will you forgive me?" I ask, barely above a whisper.

Several minutes pass, and I close my eyes, leaning my head back. I count the seconds passing by, waiting for her answer. "...Can I have my pillow back?" She finally says. I smile and pick myself off the floor. I open her door gently, and pick her pillow up. I hold it and turn it over a few times. I slowly walk over to her, looking at her as she watches up at me. I hand her the pillow and she hugs it to her chest.

"You didn't sleep at all last night, did you?" I ask, sitting down on the edge of her bed. She shakes her head. "I really didn't handle that right at all, did I?" She shakes her head again. "Would you like something to drink?" Another toss of her blue hair. I look down at her, and her blue eyes gaze back unsteadily. I run a hand through my hair. "Do you want to punch me?" She pauses, and considers it for a minute, before shaking her head once more. I watch her for a minute and she shrugs. "You know, when I said that about neither of us saying anything, I didn't mean for me to say everything." I tease her. She doesn't say anything. "Alright, I'll leave you be." I say, pushing myself to my feet. I turn towards the door, and start to head for it when I feel a tug on my sleeve. I stop and turn toward her.

"Promise me." She says. She doesn't finish the rest. I smile and nod. She lets go of my sleeve. "I'm going to get some sleep now." She turns over, pulling her covers up. I leave quietly, closing the door behind me. I stretch a little, feeling slightly better. Now that I finished one dilemma, I return to my room and collapse face first on my own bed, pondering the next. I look over at the sword, which hasn't moved.

"So much trouble for a little bit of steel." I mutter. An indignant huff passes my thoughts. I chuckle a little. "I know you're more than that, but I'm starting to wonder if I bit off more than I can chew, taking you home." I roll over onto my back. The blade sits there quietly. "No, I won't hoist you off on the next loser. I picked you up, I'm going to see it through." The silence continues. Who knew a sword could be moodier than a kappa girl. I laugh to myself. "So," I look at the sword again. "What would you like first. A name, a sheath, or a history?" The sword shifts against the wall. I feel like I'm being stared at.

_I already have a history._ It says to me. _I may no longer remember the name I had, but there are things I will never forget. _The spirit within reprimands me. I nod in appreciation.

"Who is she?" I ask. I recall her face more clearly than my last girlfriend's. A beautiful young woman, with long black hair, smooth as silk. Her eyes sharper than the sword I'm conversing with, and her skin more fair than a calm day at sea. The sword hesitates.

_My betrothed, and my beloved. The man was my best friend, and to be my best man. I was the prince of a nation, now long since forgotten. The other two were also the son and daughter of royalty, the three of us grew up together, spending many summers and winters together. I had fallen hopelessly in love with her, as did my friend. We both asked for her hand at the same time, and she chose me. In his anger, he made a deal with a powerful warlock, to create this sword. When he slew me with it, my soul was trapped within, bound to the sword for eternity. Then he slew my love with it, with me inside. I can still remember the feeling of her blood running down the blade, unbearably hot. _I could feel a mental shudder from the poor soul within. It was silent for a while. _I was then used to unite the three nations and rule them without compassion, and as the unspeakable acts commited by this edge grew in number, eventually I was sealed away in that cave. I can't even tell you how long ago that was anymore._ I nod, thanking him for telling me.

"So, how would you like a name, then? I can't just keep calling you, 'Hey, you,' or 'Sword'." I try to lighten the mood. "Anything in particular that you'd like?" The soul remains silent. "Tim?" I suggest. I get a mental refusal. "Doug?" A scoff. "Rito?" I try an Eastern name. Another decline. "Vladimir?" No go on the Russian. "Wilhelm?" The sword laughs at me. I scratch my head. "I don't know..." I fuss. I start going through names from TV shows I'd seen years prior. "What about Kain?" Finally, one that doesn't meet refusal or derision. After a few minutes, the sword consents. I nod, glad that business is over with.

I consider what to do next, and decide to visit Alice first, on the off chance that she works with leather, and then stop by the Scarlet Devil Mansion's library in an attempt to discover more about this sword, and the possibility of granting Kain freedom.

"Hey Kain." I call the spirit by its new name. I feel it direct its attention at me. "What do you want most?" The question seems to strike him as odd, which was unsurprising, since this was the first time in over four thousand years he had be posed the question. The silence responding to my question was heavy. I nod. "Don't worry about it. You have plenty of time to think about it." I say, rolling over in my bed. It isn't yet dawn. I yawned and closed my eyes for a bit, Kain's memories haunting my dreams.


	10. Marisa's Cosplay Cafe

/.-: School kickin my ass. Short and silly chapter. Next one should be more interesting. Edit: Did complete grammatical editing on all previous chapters. Tenses/redundancy should be fixed. *thumbs up*

Nitori is still asleep as I leave the house, sword in tow. I look at the Niyonwa, still damaged from Nitori's duel with Rumia, and wonder how I'm going to get there with a sword in my hands. I was never any good at riding bikes, and now I'm going to have ride one with only one hand on the bars. Thankfully Nitori designed this with four wheels, which will make me less likely to fall over. I sigh, climbing on the beat up contraption, and getting on my way.

I slow to a stop outside of Alice's house, and get off the bike. I walk up to the front door to knock, and stop as I hear a commotion inside. The voices of two women come clearly through the door. I lean a little closer and push my ear against the door.

"Marisa! What do you think you're doing! Stop! Stop! NO!" Alice's voice can be heard shrieking in terror. "I don't like this!" She cries out. Kirisame-san's laughter cackles evilly in response.

"But Alice," Kirisame-san calls to her victim melodically. "You look so cute like that, ze." I see in my mind a spider trapping a fly. I raise an eyebrow. Clearing my throat, I rap my knuckles on the wooden barrier. "Coming!" Kirisame-san calls out. I hear Alice shrieking in refusal, telling Marisa not to open the door. The latch opens and the door swings inward, revealing a wide-grinned Kirisame-san and a rather traumatized Alice. I nod to the witch in the doorway and turn to address Alice, before stopping. My jaw drops.

Sitting on the floor with a panic-stricken face is doll maker, dressed in a school uniform. The sailor styled suit is entirely navy blue with a bright purple ribbon tied in a bow in front of the chest. The top has elbow length sleeves and the skirt is just past her knees. I swallow to clear my throat.

"Wow." I say. Freudian slip. She turns bright red, and before I know it, both Kirisame-san and myself are surrounded by Shanghai dolls armed with sharp weapons. "It looks good on you!" I tell her, earnestly. She glares at the two of us.

"Die."

Marisa and I are running for our lives through the forest, dodging lasers and danmaku as best we can. The sound of the bullets hitting the ground and the trees around us only encourages us to run faster.

"SO!" I shout at her over the sound of the firepower flying past our heads. "A school uniform, huh? I must say, you have good taste!" I grin at her. She returns the expression, laughing. "Though, next time you should get her some cat ears and a maid outfit!" I suggest as I dive and roll to avoid a beam tearing through the air right where I was a moment before.

"Cat ears?" She asks. "Hmmm. You mean like Orin, the Hell cat?" I nod in response. "And a maid outfit, like Sakuya, the Scarlet Mansion maid?" I shake my head.

"Same outfit almost, but black, with a white apron like yours." I try my best to describe to her the kind of outfits typically worn at maid cafes. When it clicks in her head, she starts laughing and almost trips while running.

"You're a genius, da ze! I'll have to see if I can find some clothes like that. Too bad we can't get Alice to make them herself, she'd be the best one to go to!" Kirisame-san jokes as we flee. "Well, it's been fun! I'll see you next time, ze!" She calls to me as she slides her broom under her. Flying off, she leaves me to be cornered by the dolls. Alice stares me down.

"Please don't kill me. I came here to ask your services." Alice crosses her arms and glares at me flatly, waiting. I hold the sword out to her. "Are you able to make a sheath?" She considers it for a minute.

"Swear on your life that you'll tell nobody about what happened here." She grumbles. I nod vigorously. "Alright. I have some stuff that'll work for this." She sighs as she turns and starts back toward her house. I follow quietly.

She sits down at the table and motions for me to put the sword down. I lay it on the table. She looks over the blade then looks up at me, taking my measure. Shrugging, she goes to her closet and opens it, revealing piles of different cloths and fabrics. She goes through them trying to find something thick and cut-resistant. I'm half expecting her to choose the same material she made my clothes from. Even though I swear I had some grazes from the danmaku she was firing at me, my wardrobe is perfectly intact.

She finally selects a material and heads over to the sewing machine Nitori fixed the last time we visited. I wait patiently at the table, and a Shanghai doll brings me a cup of tea. I thank Alice for the hospitality and sip the tea quietly. I look at Kain as he rests on the table and wonder what I'm going to do with him. A moment later Alice walks over to me.

"Did you want a hip sheath, or a shoulder sheath?" She asks. I scratch my head and shrug. She sighs. "You are the most indecisive person I've ever met. Fine, I'll make it adjustable so you can wear it either way." I grin and nod. She returns a minute later with the finished product, and I accept it gratefully, before sliding Kain into it. A perfect fit.

"As to be expected from the Doll Maker of Bucuresti." I say. "As promised, not a soul will hear of today's events. But I really must admit, it does look pretty good on you." I smile as I head towards the door, ignoring her scowl. "Where I used to live, it was a pretty common outfit." I wave at her as I leave, heading for my vehicle. She stands in the doorway with a slightly confused look as I consider how to carry Kain while on the bike. I decide it would be better to not have it swinging from my hip and hitting the Niyonwa, so I slide the strap over my shoulder and across my back before mounting up. I pull out of Alice's place, waving, as she seems to come to a realization. She shouts something at me, but it gets lost amongst the trees.


	11. The Price of Entry is Blood

/.-: So, long time since last update. Lots happened. Short chapter this time, but back to back double update with chapter 12. Still feels like a complete chapter somehow. Shortest yet...

I pull the Niyonwa to a stop in front of a pair of overbearing iron wrought gates. Lying beyond the bars are beautiful garden grounds, surrounding a towering mansion the colour of a hungry rose, a deep red, that of a ground cherry. Standing between me and the gate is a fit red-haired girl in a green hat with a star and a green outfit resembling Chinese design. Her stance tells me that she knew of my presence for quite some time, and she doesn't deem me a threat. Of course I'm not. But the more pressing question is,

"Why would a human come to the Scarlet Devil Mansion?" She calls to me. A place where normal humans avoid for fear of their lives, and for good reason.

"I'd like an audience with Patchouli Knowledge-sama. I need her help." I reply, dismounting my ride, and approaching the gate guard. She scoffs at me.

"Patchouli-sama doesn't meet with humans." She waves me off dismissively. "Now leave, unless you wish to become dinner for the mistress this evening." She looks down at me.

"She meets with the black-white witch , the red-white miko, and your head maid is a human. Please, I must see her." I plead with her. She steps back into a fighting stance. I take two steps back and raise my hands disarmingly. Her grin reveals a pair of sharp fangs. I sigh and shrug, backing up some more. She gives me a hmph and returns to her resting stance.

"If I write her a letter, would you give me the favor of delivering it to Patchouli-sama?" I ask. She considers the request for a minute, and finally consents.

"I can do that much at least. Sakuya-san?" She calls. Beside her appears a young maid with silver hair, tied in twin braids on either side of her face. She moves quietly to the gatekeeper. "Could you bring a sheet of paper and a pen and inkwell?" The maid considers her request while sizing me up. I smile and wave. A knife embeds itself in my hand. That hurts, a lot. But what bothers me more is, I'm not right-handed. This is going to complicate writing a little bit. What bothers me even more is, Nitori is going to be furious.

"Can I get a bandage with that paper?" I ask, holding my hand as blood runs down the blade and stains the ground. A small table appears before me, and the knife disappears from my hand. A jolt of incredible pain goes up my nerves, and the blood splatters across the ground. It looks like she wanted her knife back. I wince and grit against the agony, determined to win Sakuya's game. Satisfied with my resolve, she pulls a bandage from her apron and places it on the table, then disappears. I look at it and look at my soaked palm.

"Meiling-san, forgive the pun, but could you give me a hand here?" I ask, holding out my punctured hand. She stares at me for a minute before walking over to me and picking up the bandage. She unwraps it a little and beings to apply it to my injury. I wince as she pulls it tight. She smiles sadistically. I smile softly at her. "Thank you." I pick up the writing quill with my right hand. First, to figure out how to a pen. After a minute of fumbling, I manage to get a proper grip on the tool, and dip it in the ink before scrawling a messy letter.

_Dear Patchouli Knowledge-sama_

_My name is Alarik Snow. I wish to ask your help regarding a peculiar matter involving a soul trapped within a warlock's blade. It is something of importance, and some urgency would be appreciated. I am staying with the kappa Kawashiro Nitori, and will return to the Scarlet Mansion in two days. I would sincerely appreciate your assistance._

_Thank you_

I fold the letter in half and hand it to Meiling-san. She opens it and skims it, then folds it again and nods, returning to the gate.

"Thank you. I'll see you in two days." I call to her, climbing back on the Niyonwa, cringing as I stupidly grip the handle bars with my injured hand. She doesn't respond, and I leave the mansion behind, and head for home. Too bad the maid didn't kill me, because the kappa will.


	12. Yukari's Bad Habits

/.-: Double update with chapter 11. Both are really short, but somehow feel complete to me. Shortest chapters I've written yet...

I can almost imagine her eyes turning from blue to red as she glares at me seethingly. Nitori is boiling even more than the tea she just made.

"Eh heh heh, let's calm down a little..." I say, trying to ease the furious water youkai. She snaps, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Calm! Down?!" She fumes. "Did you already forget your promise to me this morning?! Did it mean nothing?! Were you kidding?! First thing you do is disappear while I'm asleep! Then you run off the the Scarlet Devil Mansion, where you're little more than an appetizer!" She's shaking at this point. I smile weakly. "Are you trying to get yourself killed? Because if that's what you want, I can do that right now, and get it over with..." Her voice loses its ire and strength with each word before she finally gives up and falls to her knees, too frustrated to cry, but too upset to scream. I sigh and go into the kitchen, and after some fumbling about, finally manage to pour two cups of tea. Unable to carry them both, I pick one up and bring it to Nitori and place it on the floor beside her. I go back and get my cup, returning to sit down on the floor by the distressed kappa. I sigh and sip my tea.

"Nitori," I start. She stares at her tea. "Do you want me to just stay here and rely on you for everything?" I ask gently. She starts at me and nearly knocks over her cup.

"I never-! I only-! I just want... I don't want you to die..." She sits back again. I grin at her.

"I promised, didn't I?" I say lightheartedly, laughing a little. She looks at my hand, and then glares at me. "Hey, it's painful, but far from fatal, right?" Her stare doesn't lose its sharpness.

"And the next time? Or the time after that? What if it's Rumia again? Or what if Sakuya decides to kill you instead of hurting you?" She pushes. I laugh again.

"The maid is far too sadistic for that. Besides, it would be another mess for her to clean." I joke. Nitori stares at me flatly. "I won't go rushing to my death, I swear." She sighs, resigned to take my word for it. She finally picks up her cup and sips it tiredly. "I'm sorry for worrying you." I say quietly. She pauses before nodding softly. I look down at my bandaged hand. It still hurts terribly.

"I'm not easing the pain this time." The blue-haired girl says defiantly. I chuckle a little. I stand up and pat her on the head fondly, and she looks up at me. I grab my cup and put it in the kitchen before heading outside and sitting with my back against the house, watching the evening sun.

The blond-haired border youkai is sitting next to me. I sigh. She offers me a cigarette from an open pack.

"I quit years ago, you know." She smiles knowingly as I pull one from the pack and put it to my lips. She pulls out one for herself and pulls out a nice looking Zippo lighter, lighting her smoke, and offering me the metallic fire starter. I accept it and flick it alive, holding it to the tobacco and inhaling as the paper catches, feeling the hot smoke fill my throat. I exhale the cloud and close the lighter, offering it back to Yukari, who holds her hand up, refusing it. I smile and flick it open and closed a few times absentmindedly. "So, did you want something? Or are you just here for a friendly smoke?" I grin, giving the cigarette another puff. Yukari smiles guiltily.

"Ran doesn't like me smoking, and I don't want Chen picking up my bad habits." She admits. I chuckle a little.

"Fair enough, everyone's got things they're not proud of, you no less than anyone else." I close the lighter again and put it in my pocket. "So who's soul do I have to sell to get some ramen?" I joke.

"Tell your host your real name." She dares me. I sigh and shake my head.

"That me died on that day, killed by a car. Not even ramen is worth bringing back the dead. But I do thank you for giving me a new life. Although you still haven't answered, 'Why?'." I pull the burning stick from my mouth and look at it, tapping the ash to the ground.

"Who knows?" The gap youkai says, vanishing again, a trail of smoke and a pile of ash the only evidence that she was there. At least she picks up her cigarette butts. I smile and sit there, the tobacco stick burning lazily, as I watch the stars populate the sky.


	13. The Voile Botanical Gardens

I roll over and sit up on the edge of my bed, yawning and stretching. Five more minutes would be nice, but I have to get to to the mansion today. Groaning, I stand, a foreboding feeling hanging over me. I pull on my favorite outfit, and pick up Kain. I feel his attention turn toward me. We exchange unspoken morning greetings, and I feel him mentally nudge me. I shake my head and slide the sheath over my back, preparing for the ride. Leaving my room, I close the door quietly, and open the one next to mine, Nitori's. Walking over to her bed, I smile at her sleeping face, one of the hidden wonders of the world. I shake her shoulder and try to rouse her long enough to talk to her. She grumbles and stirs, not opening her eyes.

"I'm going over to the mansion again today." I tell the sleeping lump. she rolls over away from me and groans.

"Have a safe trip, be back by dinner..." She mumbles drowsily. I grin and tuck her in a little better. Turning, I leave and shut her door as soft as I can, making not a noise. I make a mental note to myself to see of Kourin has a dry erase board and a marker, or at least to ask Yukari next I see her. I exit the house and find the newly repaired, renovated, improved, and most importantly, armored, Niyonwa Mark III. This means it'll survive a danmaku battle. It also means it'll break my ankle if it falls on me again. I climb aboard the carcycle, and consider asking Nitori to paint flames on it. Pushing the pedals, I head for the crimson mansion.

I arrive to find Meiling doing some morning exercises. She moves like the sea meeting the beach, flowing forward and back. I park the Niyonwa closer to the wall this time, and hop off it briskly, stretching a little and approaching the gate guard.

"Mind if I join you for a little bit? Although, I'm a bit unpracticed." I ask her as I get closer. She looks at me as she moves, and nods. I do my best to mirror her movements, but our skill difference is obvious, and my bandaged hand doesn't help me either. I struggle to keep up with her, and I'm awkward and unfamiliar with the style. She's kind enough to give me a few pointers along the way, and I try to commit them to memory. After roughly an hour has passed, we bring it to a close, and I thank Meiling with a bow. She smiles and opens the gate for me. I look at her questioningly, and her smile splits into a vicious grin.

"Patchouli-sama has graciously accepted your request. Welcome, to the Scarlet Devil Mansion." She informs me. I thank her again, and she laughs mockingly at me. "Don't thank me, boy. You might regret this." Her voice follows me as I enter the mansion grounds. The hedges are trimmed neatly, and the flower beds are filled with blooming flowers of various colours. I wander about, smelling all the different greenery and enjoying the quiet beauty of the grounds.

As I sit before a particular flower bush, I hear someone clear their throat behind me. I look over my shoulder and see a girl with a pair of bat wings coming from her back, and a pair from her head where long red hair cascades over them, and down her shoulders and over her black dress.

"My master, Patchouli-sama, is expecting you. Why do you do her the disservice of being late?" She asks, obviously offended that I was rude to her master.

"I'm sincerely sorry," I apologize. "I realized that I don't know where the library is, and lost track of time. Could you tell me what kind of plant this is?" I gesture toward the bush before me. She scowls at me.

"The library obviously isn't out here." She says. She leans closer to the plant in question. The flower is tinged blue and yellow, and the stem bears rounded fins. "It's a Kappa's Candid Friend flower. It was named for its renowned healing properties, and the kappas' propensity to injury in the course of their inventions." She explains to me.

"Thank you." I tell her as I pick myself off the ground and dust off. I gesture for her to lead onward. She sighs and starts back toward the library. As we walk, I can feel a pair of hungry eyes on me from the second floor balcony.

The library looks like the rest of the mansion, vast, ornate, and foreboding. My guide pushes the massive doors open with ease. The smell of paper and wood fills my face as the yawning portal encompasses us.

"Welcome, Alarik. Apparently your matter was not more important than enjoying the flowers." A harsh, dull female voice greets me. The owner of this great library, Patchouli Knowledge.

"Every flower is like a book, Patchouli-sama. They are each and all a wellspring of information, and a tool of great power." She smiles at my rebuttal.

"Perhaps your head is not as empty as I had feared. That sounds like something Yuuka would say. I always enjoy our conversations." She sips a cup of tea. There's another cup across the table from her. I sit down, and she gestures to the cup, indicating that it's mine. I smile and thank her, picking up the cup. Bringing it to my lips, I find it cold. "Apologies, but it was ready for you when you first arrived at the mansion." She says flatly. I shake my head.

"It's very good, even cold." I let her know. "But tea and flowers aren't my urgent request." I say, pulling the sheath with Kain in it off my back. I place it on the table between Patchouli and myself. She looks at it and looks at me.

"I don't dabble in antiques." She says dismissively. Her familiar, the red-haired devil girl, leans forward to inspect it, reaching for the hilt. "Don't..." She tells her familiar, too late. The young girl drops like a sack of potatoes, and Patchouli grips her head in pain as the feedback jumps from her familiar to her. A minute or two passes as she slumps on the table, breathing heavily.

"Sakuya-san," I call. The maid appears behind me, a cold blade pressed against my throat. "She's having an anemic attack." I tell her. She looks between me and the sickly magician. She pulls the knife away from my throat, and drags the edge across my cheek, drawing blood. As she goes and checks on Patchouli, the red liquid runs down my chin and drips into my tea. I can feel her watching me in the corner of her eye. I sip the blood-tainted beverage calmly. Tastes like herbs and iron. I wonder if this is what Remilia's tea tastes like. The maid smiles. Patchouli finally stirs, sitting up.

"What is this blade?" She stares at me, as if staring at a lemon and demanding lemonade. Sakuya places fresh tea in front of her and then me before vanishing. I look at my interrogator. Her purple hair strays in front of her face, a moon shaped hair-clip hanging on crookedly.

"That's what I came to ask you." I smile at her, sipping from the fresh cup. It's even better when warm. She looks at her collapsed familiar and sighs.

"I don't deal in antiques." She repeats. "Go ask that highwayman who calls himself a shop keep." She tells me exasperated. "I'm busy now." She tells me coldly. I can't help but laugh.

"I already know that it's a sword, and it's purpose is a weapon. I doubt Rinnosuke could tell me anything more." Although I wonder if he could possibly tell me the name of the sword. I look through the open books on the table. Every one describing burglary and it's methods and practitioners. I smile knowingly, and a chuckle escapes me. She doesn't look at me. "Looking for ways to stop the Black-White? Or are you trying to catch her?" I tease the purple-haired magician. She frowns and looks away, directing her attention to her unconscious familiar. Then she looks at Kain on the table. Her eyes turn back to me.

"Does that happen to you?" She asks. I shrug and reach out for Kain. I pick the blade up, and grasp the hilt, demonstrating to her.

"It did the first time." I release my hold on the grip and slide the sheath over my shoulder once again. "I was out maybe thirty minutes, according to Nitori's guess. I saw flashes of images." I explain. She nods thoughtfully.

"I'll think about it. Maybe I'll find something in my books about it." She says, waving me off. Sliding the chair backwards gently, I stand. Thanking Patchouli for her time, and the tea, I turn to leave, taking care to step around the unconscious familiar. Patchouli nods, returning to her books on the table, and muttering to herself.

Sakuya stops me outside the library. "My mistress would like to meet you." She says coldly.


	14. Dear Scarlet

The maid stares at me with eyes like ice.

"My mistress would like to meet you." She says coldly. I sigh. This could only be bad news.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I'm going to have to decline. I have a kappa expecting my swift return, and if I'm late, I'll have more to fear than puncture marks." I smile and turn to leave. However, I appear to be sitting in a chair,indoors, and both my arms and legs are bound. I sigh. "Damn it." A soft chuckle comes from across the table I'm seated in front of. It doesn't take me two guesses to know who it belongs to. "I beg your pardon Remilia-sama, but I do have a curfew, and it would be bad if I missed it." Talking my way out of this mess is going to be like getting a balloon through a needle factory.

"Oh my," she taunts me, in a voice the sound of dread and lust combined. "That would be most unfortunate." Her teeth glint in the meager light afforded by the candle between us. I note the curtains drawn on all the windows. "However, I could not pass up the opportunity to meet the fourth human bold enough to enter the Mansion of their own free will, especially with how interesting the other three have been." I spy Sakuya behind the scarlet vampire, as she frowns at her mistress's proclaimed interest in me. My exasperation escapes my lips.

"I'm afraid I'm ordinary, much unlike the magician that claims the title." I shake my head and shrug my shoulders. "I can't use magic, nor exterminate youkai, I cannot stop time, and while I can throw knives, only one at a time and with mediocre accuracy." She smiles cruelly.

"You carry a sword. Surely you know how to use it. And you can withstand Sakuya's... fun." She smiles at the thought.

"The sword I found in a cave, and is the purpose for my visit to Patchouli-sama. Also, your maid is quite the sadist." I watch the candle flame dance lazily atop the wick. Remilia snaps her fingers. A blade embeds itself in my shoulder. I grip the chair tightly and my body strains against the straps holding me to the chair. "Ahhh... Fuck." I cuss hoarsely. Remilia frowns. Sakuya walks around to me, grabbing my chin and pulling me to face her while she pushes the knife deeper into my skin. I grit my teeth and groan. She grins viciously.

"You will watch your tongue in front of the mistress." She scolds me, before releasing my chin and slapping me across the face. Too bad I'm not a masochist. I might actually enjoy this.

"My sincerest apologies, Remilia-sama." My voice is dry with pain. The vampire shrugs.

"I'd like you to remain as civil as possible, if you could." She says dryly. "You are a guest in my home, and I'd appreciate if you remembered that." I nod painfully.

"It won't happen again." I say. Sakuya stands behind me. Remilia smiles, watching my facial expression. Snap. The echo of her fingers fills the room as an excruciating pain fills my senses. The sound of splattering follows, as a spray of red covers the table and runs off Remilia's face. I cough violently, and notice the hilt is missing from my view. I feel something hot drip down the back of my neck. Sakuya returns to her mistress's side, holding the blade stained with my blood. Remilia licks her lips, and Sakuya hands her the knife. I chuckle in between coughs. My vision swims, making the terrifying visage in front of me all the more evil. "You truly are the Scarlet Devil, Remilia-sama. Only in your terms could suffering be called civil." My voice doesn't want to address her. It wants to curl up and whimper. She laughs coldly and licks the painted blade.

"It's sweet." She says, savoring the red juice. "I haven't had a guest this delicious in quite some time." She smiles at me. "I am civil. I have not used Eirin's methods, correct?" She chuckles. "But, I'm curious. Tell me, where are you from? Your accent isn't from Gensokyo. You speak in a manner I haven't heard in over a hundred years. Where can I find others who taste like you?" She wipes the knife on the edge of her tea cup, my blood mixing with her drink. She stirs it in with the blade.

"What happens if I tell you?" I smile, stalling while trying to think my way out of this. The back of a hand meets my face, knuckles first. "Tenderizing the meat, Sakuya-san?" I taunt her, my cheek swelling already. "And if I don't tell you?" Sakuya's heel drives into my stomach, knocking me and the chair over backwards. I'm forced to swallow the vomit or else choke.

"Sakuya, that's enough. There's a proverb you should know. Waste not, want not. We don't , want to waste any more of this delicacy." She reprimands the maid, setting her cup down. I close my eyes against the pain. I hear the vampire walk over to me. "I am still waiting for the answer to my question." She says, kneeling beside me.

"Far to the west, Dear Scarlet. Even further than your old home." I finally tell her, my voice almost gone. I sigh.

"Why do you despair, Alarik?" She asks. I try to laugh, but it only comes out as a gurgling cough.

"I see you read my letter to Patchouli-sama." I open my eyes again and look at the vampire, with her guardian maid behind her. Remilia's pale-blue hair frames her face, and her red eyes glow as she gazes at me. She smiles and leans down. I feel her lips meet my neck. I wince as her teeth pierce my skin. Darkness meets me.


	15. Sailing the Sanzu on a Sword

It's still dark as my consciousness returns. It's also very cold. I can't feel anything but the chill. I can't feel my limbs, nor my breath. I can't feel my heart. Am I dead? Is this Higan? Too dark. I feel a presence stir next to me.

_Never thought you'd be visiting me. _Kain says. Visiting Kain? I wish I could hold my head right now. Kain senses my confusion and headache. _You're in the sword with me._ He tells me. _That Scarlet Devil girl made a right mess out of you._ _Still, it's a little odd, instead of floating away, you ended up in here with me._ He explains. I am glad for one thing though. The hurt from my body is gone. I give a mental sigh.

_So I'm dead?_ I ask. If Kain could shrug, I'm sure he would be. As I mull over my situation. I laugh. _Nitori is going to kill me. _For some reason, that statement is immensely funny to me, and I can't stop laughing. I lose it, cracking up. Maybe being dead makes people go crazy. Kain pays me little mind. I finally settle down, and collect myself again. _So Kain, what do we do now?_ He stays silent for some time.

_We wait. The same thing I did for thousands of years. _His unease is obvious. _We're in that library._ He lets me know. I shift uncomfortably. Or, at least I imagine myself doing so. It's weird, not having a body. I ask Kain how he does it. I feel him laugh at me. _I have one. This steel is my skin, the hilt my hand, and the blade my fist. This sword is my home, and my body._ I'm a little confused.

_What does a sword feel like?_ I ask him.

_You have to ask? You're in one._ He responds. I let him know that I can't feel anything. _You can't feel that coldness? _ He asks. I tell him I can. _That's the steel._ I can start to make sense of it. It's so confusing. It's not like a body at all. Just as I'm starting to understand the feeling, something warm brushes by me. I shiver a little. Or maybe I resonate? It's such a peculiar feeling. The warmth places itself upon me again, a frail hand. _Hello, Miss Mage._ Kain greets her.

"Hello, Kain," Patchouli responds. I feel her answer more than hear it. "Is Alarik still in there with you?" She asks. Kain tells her I am. "Good. How long do you think the blade will hold him?"

_He's not in any danger, the wards you placed have made sure of that. Still, I wouldn't take any chances. He's come to by the way. _Kain gives me a mental shove.

"Alarik?" She addresses me informally. I give a confused groan. "So you are in there. I apologize for this. Remi likes to play rough with her food." I wish I had lips to frown with. "Also, your, uhm," Patchouli pauses. "Friend came to pick you up." I didn't think I could feel any colder. I feel another warmth touch me.

"Snow...-san?" The voice drips with malice. I already feel myself drifting down the Sanzu River.

_Hi... Nitori._ I reply weakly. _How are you?_ I ask. I feel her smile viciously at me.

"I borrowed your case." She tells me. It takes me a minute to realize what she means.

"You will be repairing the damage she caused. That is why the mistress tasked me with returning you to your body. Patchouli informs me.

_You can go ahead and and give me to Orin now._ I sigh.

Nitori laughs. "We will do no such thing. I believe you broke a promise." She reminds me.

_Ah... Shit. _Part of me had hoped she would have overlooked that part. _Yeah, I guess I did, didn't I. _I sigh. _So, how are you getting me out of here? _ I ask the pair of hands on my blade.

"That's the fun part." Comes Patchouli's dry response. "Fortunately, you've only recently died, and your spirit is still around. So, we're just going to do a simple incantation to bind you back to your body and kick start your life functions again." Sounds complicated actually.

_I'll leave it in your capable hands._ I tell the magician. Guess there's nothing for me to do except take it easy.

"Uhm, Patchouli-sama..." There's the familiar's voice. "There's still the unaccounted for variable of Kain..." She reminds her master.

"Silence, girl." Patchouli reprimands her familiar. "This is an opportunity we will not waste. It is of no concern." She moves away from the sword. Nitori puts another hand on the blade.

"We're going to get you out of there, okay? Don't you worry..." The kappa's voice sounds more like she's trying to reassure herself. Curse this sword for not having arms. I hear Kain laughing at my frustration.

_Welcome to my world. _He taunts me playfully. I can't help but empathize.

"Kappa, bring that sword over here. We're ready to begin." Patchouli calls to Nitori. She moves her hands to the hilt and picks us up, carrying us over to where Patchouli has her area set up, with my body inside an arcane circle.

"Patchouli-sama, please, look at this." The red-haired devil girl again. I can sense the ruffling of paper and a couple of muffled whispers.

"Perhaps you are useful for more than tea and organizing the shelves. This is very interesting. Could you make the appropriate adjustments?" Patchouli asks her familiar, who readily consents. "Good, good." Patchouli's approval finally won by the girl's work. Nitori is again directed to place us within the circle. The warmth leaves as Nitori sets us down, and finally the invocation is is ready.

It's a very unusual feeling as Patchouli begins reciting the spell, as though drawing thread through my soul. I wonder if this is how Alice's dolls feel. I start feeling hot, and short of breath. I can't breathe... Shit am I suffocating? Dying was painful, but being brought back hurts even more. This will teach me to break my promises, I grimace. Hey, I have a face again. Suddenly Kain's cries of agony break through my mind. This sensation, being twisted and bound. Suffocating and being forced back in at the same time. It's too much. Kain's screams cease as my consciousness fades.

Damn, I hurt a lot. I groan and don't even bother opening my eyes. First step, to take mental inventory. I inhale a deep, painful breath. Lungs, check. I exhale as I follow the aching feeling. Wiggle my toes, flex my fingers. Limbs, check. I feel like I'm on fire. After being so cold, the warmth of life is uncomfortable. Oddly, part of me still feels cold. I can't figure out which part. I already accounted for everything... I open my eyes, then close them again, regretting that decision. It's way too bright. I sit up slowly, getting used to my muscles again. Finally, I open my eyes once more. and take in the room around me. Nitori is staring at me intently, ready to burst into tears. I smile and pat the kappa on the head. Patchouli is sitting at a desk, scribbling furiously. Her familiar sits and watches, intrigued at the results of her master's experiment. I look for the sword, and find it laying next to me. I reach out and grab it. As I do, I feel something warm on the cold part of my body. I stop in shock. I can still feel the sword? Something tells me this was the 'adjustment' that little devil girl did.

"Kain, still with me buddy?" I ask out loud. I still feel him around, so he should be there. As I confirm his presence, his skull splitting wails of terror cut my thoughts short, and I clutch my head in agony. "Kain! Kain! Shut the fuck up!" I yell at the top of my lungs, unable to hear anything over the mental agony. As he finally gives up screaming, he begins his own recollection of events.

_Alarik. What the hell happened? Where am I? _He begs me for answers. _These hands. Are they mine? Why can't I move them? _I feel my fingers twitch.

"Oh, you have got to be shitting me. Patchouli... You planned this out, didn't you?" I get to my feet unsteadily, and pick up the blade.

"I didn't plan for anything other than your revival." The magician tells me mockingly. I sigh. That much has happened, and I've got Patchouli to thank for it. I spy Kain's sheath on a nearby table. Dragging the sword along the floor, I feel the smooth ground sliding along the tip of the blade. It's an odd sensation. Going to the table, I slip the sword into its holster and hang it off my hip. The inside of the sheath feels soft against my cold steel skin.

_No._ Kain's frustration and anger feel like my own, and I have to stop myself from drawing the sword again. Kain, however, has no intention of stopping. The blade comes free from the scabbard and brandishes itself. I blink, and look down at my hands, still under my control, and back up at my sword, floating five feet from me, and steadily advancing on Patchouli. Before I can move to stop it, a knife embeds itself in my chest. The sword clatters to the ground as Kain's cries of agony fill my head again.

"Damn it, Kain, it hurts, but not that bad! Your yelling hurts more! Shut up!" I tell the wailing phantasm. Blood trickles down my front as I pull the knife out. I wince in pain as the blade comes free and as Kain gives another cry. I flip the knife in my hand. "Besides, the sadistic maid has come to greet us. It would be rude to ignore her." I say. Sakuya appears before me.

"The mistress merely asked me to ensure there is no trouble." She says coldly, not looking at me. Her eyes are fixed to the sword on the floor. I give a derisive laugh. Kain picks himself up and returns to me. Grasping the hilt, the sword feels light until he lets go. The steel feels even heavier than it used to be before all this happened. I sigh, sliding it back into the sheath. Kain says nothing. "Let's go home Nitori. I'm tired." I say to the kappa, turning to leave.

"We'll expect you tomorrow, to repair the damage caused." Sakuya tells me flatly. I shrug.

"I'll have my people call your people." I call over my shoulder. Sakuya and Patchouli exchange confused glances. I chuckle as I exit the library.

"Holy shit." I tell Nitori. She turns red and looks away. "Please tell me you only used one brick." The courtyard is littered with debris from the brick wall, which lies in ruins. Meiling walks about, picking up pieces of brick from the gardens. She scowls at me as I make my way to the gate. I turn to my blue-haired friend. "You know you're helping, right?" She nods weakly as we get on Niyonwa and head for home to get some rest. Some things will have to wait until another day.


	16. Continue? (Yes) No

The scent of coffee drifts towards me as I open my eyes. Sitting up, I slide my feet over the edge of my bed, hitting my heel on the case I hid under my bed last night away from prying kappa. Kain awakes with a start.

"Morning to you too, sunshine." I poke fun at him as I stand up. His groan of protest echoes in my mind. I get dressed and grab my sword as I leave the room, following the aroma to the kitchen. Nitori is standing over the coffee pot in her pajamas, frowning. I walk over next to her and frown at the coffee pot too. A full two minutes pass before she sighs and turns away from the pot, and lets out a startled yelp as she realizes I'm standing beside her, making fun of her. She scowls at me and punches me on the shoulder as I grin at her.

"Jerk." She pouts as I laugh. "That wasn't funny." Her meager protests only serve to fuel my merriment.

"Of course it was." I tease her. "So, what's got you so upset at the coffee for?" I ask, sticking my nose over the dark Columbian roast and inhaling deeply. I can hear Kain's sigh of approval over the rich smell. "I agree mate." I say aloud. Nitori gives me a confused look before realizing that I'm talking to Kain. She sighs.

"A lot of things..." She trails off, spacing out. I poke her to jar her back to reality. Boy, there's an ironic thought. "Well, I'm concerned about what happened to you." She continues. I nod deeply. This is definitely something to be concerned about. "Also, I don't want to go back to that mansion, after what they did." I nod again. Another good worry, although I wonder if she just doesn't want to take responsibility for the damage she caused. I wonder if that makes her like Remilia. "And," She goes on, pulling me from my musings. "This is the last of my coffee." I begin to nod once more then stop suddenly. **What.** "I usually save it for busy days and that sort of thing, but with you around, every day's been busy, and I have to make coffee for two. Plus it's hard to get." Stop the presses. We have an an emergency! I sigh.

"It's that bad, huh. Where do you usually get it from?" I ask her. Just as she starts to answer me, I'm falling. Falling through the darkness. As I fall, I hear Nitori cry out for me. Suddenly, in the darkness, a hundred eyes open and gaze at me, unblinking, judging.

"I just need to borrow him for a minute dear..." Yukari's voice echoes through the darkness.

"Oomph!" Something soft breaks my fall. Then light washes away the hundred gazes with a click. I'm in a midsized room with bland wallpaper and a plain rug. I sit up. Oh, Hakurei. Yukari sits across me on a comfortable office chair. I know it's comfortable. I've sat on it for years. My PVC figures line the desk and my bookshelf with meticulous precision. Over Yukari's shoulder sits my familiar computer background on my twenty six inch monitor.

"Welcome home." She says.

"I'm guessing you didn't bring me back here to grab some things for my new room." I sigh, standing up and walking to the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?" I call to her. "You okay with coffee? Milk? Soda? Or perhaps you would like something more Alcoholic?" Without waiting for her reply, I open my fridge and grab a pair of hard cider bottles. Opening them, I toss the caps into my reeking garbage can. I'm glad I always paid my rent and utilities a month in advance, but I wish I could do the same for the trash. I return to my bedroom and hand Yukari a bottle. She accepts it and takes a drink, nodding in appreciation. I sit down on my bed and sip from my own. "So? Let's hear it." I say tiredly.

"I was thinking of sending you back home." She says, turning away from me and looking at the figures on my desk. She picks up a likeness of Marisa. "Hm, looks just like the black-white." She says, putting the figure back down. "You've only been in Gensokyo a week or so. Could have just been a vacation."

"Why send me back? Am I even human anymore?" I take a long drink from my bottle. I'm going to need about three more of these.

"I'm not sure if you meet my... requirements." She clicks around on the desktop. "And it's not like I can't fix your condition." I hear a familiar menu theme. "Think of your week as an interview. A trial period, if you want. You died. Pichuun." She makes the sound at the same time it comes from the speakers. She curses under her breath. "Damn, lost a life to my own shikigami. Seriously, you haven't even cleared the extra stage on this?" She accuses me. I shrug and laugh. "It's not hard boy. You just have to find the gaps between." Is she scolding me or mentoring me? I'm guessing a bit of both. I stand and walk over to her, watching as she makes that sadistic maid move between onslaughts of bullets. I shake my head. Yukari chuckles at me. "Don't forget," She reminds me. "I live this." If anything, my week with the kappa made me forget the difference between 'normal' and fantasy. I laugh at how ridiculous the thought is.

"Hey, Yukari." She suspends the game and spins the chair to face me. "Can I have a continue?" She stares at me flatly before bursting out laughing. "Hey, I might have gone pichuun, but I found my own way back without your intervention." She nods appeasingly. "Besides..." I stop and stare at her for a minute. "You still never told me why you brought me there in the first place." Her face slowly splits into the most terrifying grin I've ever seen. As it seems it'll swallow me whole, I get a shifting sensation.

"Hey! How long are you going to stand there?" I blink a few times as the disorientation fades. Meiling is in my face, poking me in the chest with her index finger. "I'm asking you a question! Wake up and help clean up your mess!" I let my eyes refocus on her and smile. I guess that's a yes.

"Right, of course. Sorry about that, Meiling." I opt to enter the ruined grounds through the gate, despite the gaping open hole in the wall. Most of the small debris has been removed already. I frown at the torn up flower beds.

"Where's the blue-haired kappa?" Sakuya's voice greets me from behind, a knife perched on my shoulder.

"She'll be here. I just asked her to do me a favor." I smile. The maid does not look amused. "Shall we get started while we wait?" Sakuya sighs and leaves. I start about some of the midsized chunks of the wall, moving what I can by myself. It's not long until I reach the bits I can't move alone. As I stare down a block of stone that easily weighs twice what I do, I hear Meiling snort derisively behind me. I turn and see her carrying four blocks of roughly the same size with ease. I frown. Sakuya returns.

"You really are useless. I don't know why the mistress bothered." She scowls at me. I nod.

"I wonder the same thing sometimes. Why don't I get started with rebuilding the wall?" This seems to appease the maid for the moment. She leaves and I make my way to the hole. Somehow, I didn't expect my life in Gensokyo to parallel my life from outside. It's going to be a long day.

It sure is hot.


	17. Yukarin Wireless

Kain and I are working together to lever a particularly stubborn debris chunk out of its resting place in the Kappa's Candid Friend flower bed. It's not going well, and we only succeed in tearing up even more of the abused bush. The sun is high in the sky and beats down on my bare back, which is covered in cuts and bruises from that maid and her mistress's 'accidents'.

"Oh, how clumsy of me." Remilia's voice is the only warning I get before a cup of scalding tea crashes on me, burning me, the porcelain shattering and lodging pieces of itself in my flesh. The pain causes Kain to lose his focus, and he drops the sword, letting the heavy debris roll back into me, pinning me into the ditch painfully. I can only manage a frustrated sigh at this point. As I lay trapped, I hear a muffled commotion by the gates.

"Hm, hm." Meiling's haughty derision signalling a guest. "About time you decided to grace us with your presence. We were worried we'd have to clean up your mess for you."

"Uhm. Uhm." Nitori's voice is so quiet that it barely reaches me through the oppressive brick. "I would have come sooner... Except Yukari took Snow-san." I guess Yukari didn't tell her that she dropped me off. Figures.

"Oh?" Remilia's voice carries across the courtyard with all the air of a five hundred year old vampire lord. "You mean your human friend? He was just here a minute ago. Oh my, where could he have gotten off to? I hope he isn't slacking off." The insult almost feels tangible. A smile creeps over my face. You're the last person I want to hear that from. If I could just reach over there and wipe that smug look off your face with the rest of those cake crumbs… I sigh. Yeah, right.

"Kain, a little help please." I nudge the sword mentally. No response. Guess he gave out. Slacker. Oh well, guess I have to do everything myself. I wonder if I'm even capable of digging myself out. There's one way to find out. I focus on the cold part of my body, now slightly warm from baking in the sun. Come on, baby. Up. Up! The sword jumps then falls flat again. I sigh. Even the steel wants to sleep on the job. Come on... UP! The sword flips up and over and embeds itself point first in the dirt. This would be so much easier if I could just wrap my hands around the damn thing and pick it up. The blade seems to react to that imagery and tugs itself free from the earth and floats drunkenly. Okay... Now how do I use it as leverage? I try to wedge it under the rock that's pinning me. Clang! Too high, it ricochets off my prison. Try again. Something pushes on the debris and it grinds painfully into me. My concentration falters and the sword scrapes loudly against the brick, giving me shivers from the feeling it sends up my metal appendage. Gritting my teeth, I focus and push the sword under the edge of the rock... and right into my side.

The sudden pain surges from the new gash in my side, and the unexpected warmth on my blade as my blood flows around it sends me into shock, and I find myself unable to gasp or curse. Trying to grip at the sword mentally proves to be futile, and the weight on top of me seems heavier by the second. I become faintly aware of voices standing over my ditch. A warmth grips my handle, and I am unable to comprehend the pain as they move the blade side to side, digging in my wound before pulling it free. The last thing I hear before it goes dark is Nitori's scream as she discovers my blood on Kain.

I awake with a start and sit up quickly. Half a second later, a string of indecipherable cuss words file out of my mouth as I roll onto my uninjured half and curl into the fetal position. I feel Kain's presense, and am thankful that he neglects to comment. Or perhaps is unable to. Looking around, I'm inside my room in Nitori's house. Well, that's a good sign. Taking it slowly, I stand up. A quick exploration reveals that it's still afternoon, and Nitori is not home. As I consider where she could have gone, a knock comes at the door.

"Coming!" I call out. I'm not surprised to find Yukari as I open the door. "This is unlike you. You knocked." I tell her flatly. Her grin is a mixture of merriment and a look telling me she could kill me without a second thought, but then she'd be left without a smoking buddy. She shakes the pack of cigarettes at me. Sighing, I step outside with her, taking one of the offered tobacco sticks. A swift rummage in my pockets rewards me with the lighter Yukari gave me last time. I light her smoke for her before igniting my own. Kain is unimpressed with the burning in my lungs as I inhale the smoke. Yukari and I find our spots against the wall and sit down. The silence hangs in the air as we enjoy the warm summer afternoon.

"So." She says, finally breaking the quiet. She opens a small gap between us and taps her ash into it. I follow suit. "I thought about it. I'll let you stay, on one condition. You do what I say." She smiles wickedly at me. I sigh.

"So you want me to become your shikigami? What about Ran and Chen?" I figured she had something like this as her plan the whole time.

"No, no, no." She waves her hand at me, filling the air with twisting clouds of smoke. "We'd be… partners. Yeah, that's it." I laugh at her.

"Except partners have even footing. You just want me to be your lackey." She shakes her head at my complaints.

"Not at all. It'd be a mutually beneficial relationship."

"I don't doubt that." I puff slowly on my cigarette. Damn Yukari's bad habits. I haven't smoked in years. "But why don't you stop sugar coating it? I won't get mad. It's a moot point anyway, considering I'm the position I'm in, no matter what you ask me, I have no choice. So at least be straight with me." I tell her. She laughs. It's not the kind of laugh I expected from her. It's a hearty laugh, the laugh of someone who is genuinely having a good time.

"So, you're going to agree to heed my beck and call?" She smiles slyly. I shrug and nod. She reaches into another gap and pulls out my cell phone. I blink at it flatly.

"Do I even get service here?" She laughs and hands it to me. I swipe my passcode in and unlock the device. "Huh. Well, I have to admit, having a naked picture of you as my background wasn't my first choice, but it's oddly enjoyable." She pulls my ear.

"One of those words was unnecessary. Don't tell me you forgot your manners when someone gives you a gift." Her face is terrifying.

"Ow, ow, ow! I meant thank you very much, Yukari-sama!" I hastily amend. She smiles and relinquishes my ear.

"You have all three of our numbers in there. If you need anything, call or text Ran." She drops her cigarette butt into the ashgap. I hastily finish my own and do the same.

"Can I get internet?" I ask. Yukari considers it. Sighing, she consents.

"You know the rule though. Gensokyo is a fictional place." She warns. I nod.

"Of course." I drop the phone into one of my many pockets. She waves to me as she steps into a gap. I wave back and chuckle to myself as I turn to enter the house again.

"Another member for the ever growing Yukarin Army." Yukari's arm reaches through a gap and punches me on the back of the head. "Ouch!"


End file.
